


Fic rec: Hannibal ao3扫文合集

by holicZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 扫文合集存档。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

## 汉尼拔（TV）同人AO3扫文（1）

如题，把我微博上的扫文搬过来做个集合。

[ A great and gruesome height ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4686710)

这篇真的是……就真的是……

不怪我，面对如此神作的确只能词穷。

我一直觉得拔杯要写得非常贴合人物是很难的，因为这个剧就是很多层次很多暗流，需要对角色有很用心的解读和强大的笔力，才能写出让人完全不出戏的人物，而从原作的结局开始续写就更加了，读者肯定会在强烈的第三季结尾后预设一个期望，希望后续的故事能跟上前面的高度。

这篇文就是我心中完美地能达到这个标准的作品。十一万字的剧情文，从第三季的结尾开始续写，能做到每一句台词都贴合人物，每一个情节都不跑偏，对拔杯复杂关系的解读更是层层递进，有条不紊，深刻异常。在心理层面的探索、人物还原程度和情境构建的笔力上都太厉害了（可以吹一万字

最可贵的是，拔杯精神上的强强博弈和张力从头到尾都完美地保持着。不是软绵绵的小言，又不是过度矫情为虐而虐，虚实的交替和度把握得非常好。

也许在受众上可能没有Shark Tank广，但类似Shark Tank这样的文，在各个fandom里可能都会有（且都很受欢迎），而A Great and Gruesome Height这样的，在我眼里任何西皮能有一篇就是中彩票了（。看完它，关于原作后续的渴求和脑补就能在某种程度上圆满了。

总之，所有我看过的同人里（真的包括了所有fandom），以原作为基础的续写文，这是最完美最In Character的一篇。

有互攻。不过这篇攻受什么的完全不重要，当一篇文IC到这种程度的时候基本攻受都是浮云，是他们自家事儿了。

[ And My Beloved is Mine ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5717959)

[ Drunken Dancing ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7247512)

都是A great and gruesome height的后续小番外，都很短。And my beloved is mine是正篇里Will坦白自己爱上拔叔的那一章的拔叔pov。

这篇其实我觉得不如正篇，过于黏糊了一点。作者也戏谑说，“AKA why Thursday never writes from Hannibal's POV”

Drunken Dancing就是俩人隐居荷兰的fluffy，特甜特虐狗。有一个细节是俩人在那里腻歪的时候Will调侃了一句，称呼拔叔为Doctor Lecter。这种明明已经是亲密无间的爱人但突然冒出一句正式称呼的点好萌QAQ

肉都是杯拔，不过只要这么IC，只要是这位大大写的，攻受在我眼里依然完全不重要。

[ Shark Tank ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121/chapters/3190331)

中译鲨鱼池。

算是半个AU，Will杀死Hobbs以后因为自责自愿入狱，监狱里他的室友当然就是拔叔。

如雷贯耳啊，这是hannigarm在ao3上kudos最高的一篇，看完之后也的确可以说一句当之无愧。

虽然离我心里no.1的神作《a great and grusome height》在人物还原度上还是差那么一点儿，但胜在剧情流畅而扣人，狗血得恰到好处，依然非常吸引人。

似乎同人里就是有这么一系，还原度可能在百分之八十，小有偏差但绝不到ooc，故事跌宕起伏，人物情感描绘得又很戳中痛点，综合起来就是俩字，好看。是那种商业大作类型的好看，受众很广，往往能大受欢迎，很有票房（啥）

说到角色塑造上，这篇里拔杯两人在心理层面的博弈和暗黑角力的程度，我觉得没有很突出，拔叔这个角色原剧里那种神秘而压抑的情感暗流也没有完全体现，这篇尽情描绘的，更侧重于两个人本能的羁绊、吸引和一种既野性又另类的浪漫。

但我始终觉得差那么一截，故事是好看的故事，但是还有哪里不太够，大概就是那种“虚”的东西少了吧，感觉没有完全写到位。

比起来我其实更喜欢Will在出狱后单独生活的那一段描写，非常IC，非常对，有十足的画面感。

总体而言依然非常好看。

互攻有，不过我觉得更倾向拔杯吧。

[ Sea Change ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4693421)

小短篇，原作向结尾，Shark Tank的作者写的。

不是很记得具体情节了，但是人物我记得非常对，可能比Shark Tank都要对。

好像依然是互攻。

[ Consenting to Dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044/chapters/2686558)

AO3上kudo排名第二。

其实我对能排第二有些疑惑，这个剧情可以一句话概括，心理医生·非常有钱的贵族·拔叔给Will买买买来追求Will，最后追到了。

动不动脸红的Will，OOC是真的OOC，动不动买买买的拔叔，苏也是真的苏（哈？），但是真的很甜，我就还是愉快地看完了（。

所以只能说明烂俗的套路就是有市场啊=-=+

不过这篇我看的时候就觉得不止是它表面上傻白甜的剧情那么简单。尤其有些对话，深得原片第一季那种暗流涌动的气质，很多细微的暗示让我觉得这里的拔叔依然是食人魔的设定，虽然到最后都没任何证据证明我的这种预感。

然后我就看到了续篇，简介里写了Will finds out。我就一拍大腿，果然嘛！！

PS：这篇是纯粹的拔杯。跟着壕无人性的拔叔一起展开愉快的购物之旅吧~（喂

[ A Remedy For Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668461/chapters/15252637)

这篇就是Cosenting那篇的续，没错我发现有这个发现恋人是杀人魔的狗血就颠儿颠儿地就去看续集了（。

不过看到中段，真的是大大改观了。真是明显写得比前一篇要好很多，比起来前一篇完全就是小打小闹的铺垫而已，这篇是真正的戏肉。

最喜欢的是它在带有死亡气息的暗黑意象、幻觉的构造甚至案件的设计上，非常有原作的精髓，包括拔杯两人的深层精神交流和对话，也非常精彩，文笔也撑得起来。

但是真的，前面铺垫了这么久，把我胃口吊了老高，到结尾最精彩的“Will发觉自己的恋人是杀人魔”的部分又突然变回小言了，让我非常无言，如果就这么轻易“因为我爱你，所以我原谅你”，最后还达成了个协定，有个毛线意思……

不过说到小言的部分，这个系列也挺妙的，虽然OOC是OOC的，但是在建构情与欲的过程中，不是欧美同人里直白的那种套路，而是更靠近亚洲，或者说原剧那种“手指细微碰触都胜过千言万语”的风格，是精神上的、带有恋物癖和象征意义的play。

但是这么多微妙的、富有原作气息的建构都是为了小言的本质……就很让人扼腕可惜了。

配角写得到都很好，FBI一众戏份不多但都活灵活现。

PS：有微量杯拔，依然主拔杯。这个系列精神气质就是拔杯。

PPS：以及我发现现在读到的AO3上绝大多数拔杯同人，可能因为潜意识上的道德压力，还是让他们HE了以后去杀恶人或者干脆就不杀，这种其实都非正统的“murder husbands”，估计很多作者萌则萌矣，还是有个坎过不去的。


	2. Chapter 2

[ **The Shape of Me Will Always be You** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389/chapters/12396374) **by** [ **MissDisoriental** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental)

没错，我就是顺着kudos扫文的，非常没有创意。

这篇我当时看到的时候可谓是眼前一亮，因为它

1）大长文，27万字，是a great and gruesome height的两倍还多，简直是巨无霸，酷爱啃长文者如我一看到这个就自动心跳加快了。

2）原作向文，不是那种相关作品十几种，包含古今中外的fandom的大杂烩，而是原·作·向文，承接第三季结尾（更加激动

3）看似无关紧要其实很关键的一点，就是po文的日期很近，是最近才完结的。这就代表了它品质卓绝到可以在原作已经完结一段时间，fandom并非创作高峰期的时候，依然吸引到大批读者。

综上三点，我当即二话不说就下下来，欢天喜地看起。

结果自然是被深深伤害了。

这篇的设定先讲一下，是跳崖后Will被拔叔救起，然后拔叔消失了，剩下Will苦闷挣扎，一面等待下落不明的拔叔的消息，一面必须要面对自己过去的孽债（？）护工小哥Matthew Brown。

首先这是一篇第一人称文，文中的“I”就是Will。关于这个，我最初有所疑虑，觉得难免会有作者的自我代入导致ooc，后来看了前面几章，这种疑虑就慢慢消减了一些，因为最开始的Will，他的自述还是能让人感觉到原剧的形象的，其中比较加分也比较动人的一点，就是与“I”对应，文中所有的“You”，都是指Hannibal。

类似于，“我睁开眼睛，当然了，你已经消失了，病房里空无一人。“

或者“你也有可能已经在哪里死了，但我对这点保持怀疑，毕竟，你如果死了，我总应该会感觉到的。”

这个设置使得文章的开头有一种近乎喃喃自语般的迷幻气质，仿佛Will的身边永远有一个拔叔与他对话，与读者对话，在他的脑海里，在他的想象中。

但是这开头的表述也是这篇文在我眼中唯一的闪光点了，因为从那以后开始，就是一路过山车似的崩坏。

第一人称的Will很快地又印证了我先前的疑虑，迅速地OOC到天边，他的形象变得越来越不可理喻——对，就是这个词，不可理喻。他狂躁、幼稚、爱发火、笨手笨脚，一听到护工小哥从监狱里逃出来要找他就吓得不行，行行好，你可是跳过一次崖，蜕变后的Will Graham，有没有这么怂啊orz

这个Will还有一种不合时宜的幽默感，跟作者是英国人也许有关系（顺便一说用词真的差别蛮大，每次看到Will说wank off我就淡淡出戏……），但这种冷吐槽因为整体形象的走偏而更流于表面，原剧里的Will是有些“cynical”的，会很犀利地来一句刺得人没话讲，但你会感觉到他那种讥诮的本质是冷峻的，而不是这种类似于不知所从的IT宅男讲段子的风格。

这些我都可以忍，唯一不能忍的是，这部里的Will真的……很蠢了，总是做出冲动愚蠢的决定，剧里的Will根本不可能做出的决定。

即使是Consenting to dreams那种害羞脸红杯，我都能愉快地看下去，也是因为那里的Will虽然哦哦西，但至少并不像个十几岁的毛头傻小子，每天不停炸毛。

总之，这篇塑造出来的这个Will，真的是无言，让我想起欧美YA第一人称小说里的主角，“笨手笨脚=清纯不做作，明明没啥闪光点但莫名其妙还是被爱上”的那种，最后就是看得我很烦，非常烦。

当然，我还是努力坚持到了拔叔出场，也就是差不多到大概三分之一的时候，AKA九万字，九万字啊同学们，前面几乎啥事都没发生，大部分时候都是Will在那里自怨自艾，和配角吵架，在心里骂街，能啰嗦到这种程度我也是很服气了。（开花医生也非常ooc，一秒回到第二季的开花医生……姨妈色口红白涂了。）

到了拔叔出场（那个出场让我无法克制地联想到了暮光之城，但……某种意义上这篇的气质和它真是挺一致的= =），两个人的相处比前面Will一个人的戏份要好一些，拔叔不算非常走形，但就……那种典型的“手眼通天，无所不能，看着Will犯傻时嘴边露出一次玩味的微笑“小言男主人设。

虽然他俩的互动里，有些对他俩关系的定位和阐述会突然非常准确（突然准确.jpg），但总体来说依然无法吸引我，主要是这个Will塑造太过失败，真的已经让我心生厌烦了。

看到十几万字的时候，我患了重感冒，休息了好几天都好不了，头晕脑胀的间歇打开Kindle想到我还要看这篇文，就一阵郁闷，后来想想何必这么为难自己，不要再这样浪费生命了。于是我，弃掉了。

PS：话说回来，这篇能排到AO3第三，还有各种衍生的fanart与podfic，说明的确有很多人觉得这篇优秀，我只能代表我自己说它真的和我八字不合，和我对角色的理解南辕北辙，但不能代表我的c就是所有人的c，我的雷点就是所有人的雷点，所以还是要看各人口味了。

**感官革命 by 暴力仓鼠x**

因为上一篇实在有毒，为了驱散这篇这个中二Will在我脑海里留下的残影，依然在重感冒的我被朋友推荐看了第一篇中文拔杯同人，感官革命。

因为是中文，我就不敢随便信口开河洋洋洒洒地胡说八道了（怂）

总体而言，这篇优点很明显，案件设计、幻境塑造都很优秀，对拔杯关系的探讨也是很严肃认真的，让上一篇过来的我感觉清风拂面啊，这熟悉的画面，这熟悉的黑暗感QAQ

角色塑造上，作者的设定是，Will在把拔叔关进精神病院几年间自己一方面深心里爱着拔叔，一方面抵触这一点，于是继续为FBI工作，然后因为种种原因，脑炎重犯，病情越加严重。

这个设定将杯子的状态重新调整回了第一季的Will，其实在精神上这个Will要比第一季的更强大一些，依然有敏锐的智慧和坚韧的意志力，在探案上很有行动力，不是简单的病弱杯。

但客观来说，从各方面的描绘，种种形容词呈现出来的这个Will，在我脑中浮现的，还是一个高烧的、脆弱的、迷茫的形象，为了自我惩罚从代入加害者变成代入受害者，而在与拔叔的相处中，是依赖者。在爱情中羞怯而犹豫，一如文中总是反复提到他眨着绿色潮湿的眼睛，咬嘴唇，在面对性时如高中男生一般慌乱无措，欲拒还迎。

这种审美趣味我能理解，也是很多人的萌点，觉得很好吃，可能确实也很好吃……拔杯这个西皮妙就妙在，它有很多面可以挖掘，有很多可以嗑的角度，一如他们之间亦敌亦友亦情人的关系，如棱镜版多面，这当然是其中一种。

而且这个形象在这篇文设定的前提下，也是成立的，可以自洽的，能自圆其说，甚至在这个设定里非常优秀，只是可惜的是，这并不是我个人的萌点。

拔叔在这篇里的形象更侧重于情深似海的一面了，因为作者也会对他的心理进行描写，所以神秘的部分少了，更多的是陷入情网的苦与甜……也是一样，这是一个角度的拔叔，但不太能戳我。

总体而言，是篇非常不错的文，如果对胃口的话会非常戳，只是不是我的茶而已T T

PS：一边重感冒一边看这篇还蛮酸爽的，有种跟着Will得肺炎的feel（。

**[The God of Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258/chapters/11729051) ** **by** **[mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi) **

在跟着kudos走被伤害以后，我决定去找我信任的作者寻找下慰藉。

没错，这篇是A great and gruesome height的作者两个较长的au里的其中一个，吸血鬼au。

吸血鬼这个设定在拔杯身上简直不言自明了：有empathy能力的犯罪学教授Will只身前往东欧寻找当地一个世纪以来各种杀人案件的幕后真相——他和同事Jack都认为可能确实存在吸血鬼这一生物——在那里，他遇到了Hannibal，一个愿意帮助他的医生。

太合理了对不对，隐藏和显露真实的身份，蛊惑心爱的人一起和自己杀戮饮血——简直就是拔杯度身定制背景故事。

事实是，作者的确没有让我失望。这是一个篇幅不长的作品，但是在不长的篇幅里，她很好地将原作三季里Will和Hannibal之间的关系变化进程巧妙地融进了里面，有第一季最开始的茫然无知到最后真相揭露的曲线，也有拔叔不断诱惑Will“堕落”和Will一边渴求拥抱内心黑暗一边抗拒的暗线，甚至还有和拔叔收留的孤女Abigail之间逐渐加深的亲子关系。

在他们的关系描绘方面，吸血鬼拔叔和他的客人Will之间，既是捕猎者和猎物（双向的，双方都既是捕猎者又是猎物），又是亲近的互相理解的朋友，更有潜藏在下面的性吸引，这点也非常契合原作。

我最喜欢这个作者的一点，是她非常懂得拔杯之间，在协作杀戮的时刻以外，权力关系总是在进行微妙的反转和重置。谁是谁的猎物？谁满足了谁的欲望？如同第二季一样，你很难说清楚其中层层叠叠的牵引线。

比如这篇文拔叔就曾说，虽然看上去好像是我蛊惑了你，但你也同时把我掌握在了手中。

然而最符合原作的一点，还不是这些，而是很多同人都没有正视，或者解释偏了的一点，即它对杀戮本质的阐释。

对于这篇里的拔叔来说，当Will问他选择被害者时是否会选择恶人，他戳破了Will的假设，直截了当地说人类对他来说和牲畜没有区别，他不因善恶选择，他也许会倾向选择一些更“粗鲁“的对象，认为他们更适合被作为自己的佳肴，但这只是他的个人偏好。

他对Will说，我不会强迫你和我拥有一样的选择标准，你可以自己去探索你的标准，我们一起享受我们的天性，杀戮就好。

看到这段话对我来说还挺惊喜的，我见过同人里把拔叔设定为一般意义上的强迫症型杀人犯，看到粗鲁的人就有冲动去犯罪，为世界“清除污垢“。也见过把拔叔和Will最后设定为义警，作为一种妥协。但其实都挺违背原作“murder husbands“的精神的。

这篇里拔叔的这段话让我想起了原作里的这段对白（也是小说里出现过的）

“Good and evil has nothing to do with God. I collect church collapses. Did you see the recent one in Sicily? The facade fell on 65 grandmothers during a special mass. Was that evil? Was that God? If he's up there, he just loves it. Typhoid and swans, it all comes from the same place. “

是的，吸血鬼也好，原作里的拔叔也好，把自己置于人类以外，用善恶去定论因此都无意义，世间本就是一团乱麻，一片混沌的虚无，无处可寻的命运随时随地都在嘲弄着大千世界的芸芸众生。

那么，何不追随本心？

这就是我觉得这篇最本质的地方，Will义无反顾地舍弃俗世，坦诚拥抱非传统的生活——吸血鬼的生活。

不过虽然我很喜欢这篇文的这个层面，但还是肯定比不上A great and gruesome height的。

首先在于篇幅的问题，虽然对Will的内心挣扎有所描绘，但程度和深度都不太够，导致最后的转变没有什么冲击，梦境和幻境的意象构建也有些老套，稍欠火候。

关于这点，特别逗的是，作者在每章结尾都说自己下一章要完结了哈哈哈，毕竟原来的计划是三章结束的kinky小短篇，结果最后写了十一章，可以感受到作者焦虑的心情（。也难怪在心理铺垫方面快了些，点到为止了。

其次在角色上，因为毕竟是AU，Will和拔叔都没有A great and gruesome height里那么准确，但也很好了，属于可以打八十分的那种。没有说百分百能脑补原作画面和对话，但肯定不ooc。

而这篇和A great相似的趣味点也有很多，除了喜欢让Will先说我爱你，然后拔叔一脸懵逼以外（我也喜欢！），还有就是爱让Will一旦认清自我后就很坦荡地面对和拔叔之间的性，以至于她的文几乎可以不分攻受（这篇也有互攻的一段），因为双方地位均等，都很享受，互相满足（这点我也爱！）。

所以最后，当然要重点提一下这篇的肉，本篇，几乎后三分之一，都是肉。

写得超香超棒的，肉，各种肉。

啊，可以说是夫复何求了。

总体而言，很推荐，不愧是我最爱的作者大大！（抹泪


	3. Chapter 3

[Only an Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119768/chapters/18612982) by mokuyoubi

A great and gruesome height作者的另一个长篇。

是反乌托邦设定，本身借用的背景是著名的反乌托邦经典小说之一，the giver。这本书在国内不有名，但在国外属于学校的课外读物，很多青少年被要求必读，当然反乌托邦方面的地位肯定比不上1984那些厉害，但是算是青少年向读物里的严肃小说吧，和饥饿游戏那种流行小说还是有区别的。

但即使如此，这篇文不需要知道这本书也可以完全看懂，作者解释得非常清晰明确。

她的两篇AU长篇里，我觉得这篇胜过吸血鬼那篇，没有那么仓促，从一开始作者就规划好了全文的走向，因此从人物塑造、情节的节奏把控和内涵的挖掘上都很游刃有余，恰到好处。

尤其是剧情和节奏，特别特别好看，就是真的，特好看。

前三分之二的细腻铺垫娓娓道来，塑造出一个窒息的世界观，后三分之一他们的逃难和抵抗简直超绝紧张，故事被流畅而快节奏的剧情进展、精准的节奏推动得高潮迭起，看得我根本停不下来 ，一直为人物揪着心，一口气看到凌晨三点，激动到不行啊啊。

如果说吸血鬼那篇的后三分之一全靠肉来让人满足（……），那这篇的后三分之一就是实打实地靠紧张抓人的剧情深深吸引你，读来酣畅淋漓，过瘾极了。

当然，mokuyoubi的一大特点就是对人物的准确把握，这篇也不例外，Will和Hannibal都非常对，虽然设定上这里的Will从年纪来说还是个十几岁的高中生，Hannibal是二十八岁的青年人，但他们的互动之间既顾及了年龄因素的影响，又保留了原电视剧里的黑暗本质，并且还让两者结合焕发出新的萌点。

如果你喜欢年龄差或者他俩原著里Hannibal引导启发Will的那一层关系的话，这篇应该非常对你胃口。那种依赖感，那种甜美的禁忌，真的是……（咂嘴

最后三分之一的整段剧情更是让我对两个人物的情感到了一个高峰，青年拔叔在某一个场景里那手起刀落的样子，真的是高帅啊啊啊，Will就更加了，即使还只是一个孩子，他的韧性、勇敢和骨子里的强大，随时可以让人想象他成长为电视剧的Will的样子（抹泪

配角和配角的情感也都刻画得很深刻到位，完全不跑偏。

总之真的是好看，挑剔龟毛如我也很服气了，就目前看到的hannibal AU文来说，这篇是最精彩，我最推荐的一篇，不愧是mokuyoubi大大！

[La Maison Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771109) by Randstad

AO3上kudo排名第四，短篇。

我一开始很好奇，这个短篇如何能够到第四位，而且它还是第一季在播的时候写的，按理说这对人物的刻画处于不利的位置，没有办法写得特别深。于是我心想唯一的解释大概就是它写得早，属于第一波吃螃蟹的人吧。

结果我只能说我错了。群众的眼光还是雪亮的。

这真的是一篇非常非常优秀的短篇。

故事的情节很简单，拔叔给Will当心理医生，然后慢慢地，开始每天到Will家给他做早饭。

但别看情节如此简单，基本简化到只是生活的一个断章，作者却深谙管中窥豹的妙处，将众多复杂的情绪，那种飘荡在空气中的无形的暧昧，以及带有不安和不祥色彩的未来，都包裹在这一个简单的片段里，看上去好像没有什么，但其实什么都在里面了。

归根结底，还是文字功底好，那种带一丝凉意的清洁感、细微难言的暧昧氛围都被她的文笔传达出来。

说到人物，这篇最厉害的还是，它全篇是拔叔的角度出发，但与很多拔叔角度写作的文不同，它让人感觉到主叙述人真的是拔叔，那个神秘莫测但又游刃有余的Hannibal，而不是除了痴情就是痴情的那种“写出来只是让人代入苏”的攻。

关于这两个人的关系，这篇里还有让我印象很深的一句话

“There is no room for better men between them. He will crowd them all out.“

这几乎可以说是对整部剧他们感情关系的一种准确概括，但要知道，这却是这篇的作者在第一季的时候，在Will甚至还不知道拔叔真实身份的时候写的，可见作者的厉害。

形容或者评价她的文是非常难的。真的只有看了才能知道妙处。

总体而言，是我看到目前，拔杯文里最喜欢的一个短篇。

[every color at hand ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802381)by Randstad

[that boy is a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773522) by Randstad

[Folie à deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065232) by Randstad

因为很佩服La Maison Rouge， 我去看了这个作者其余的三个拔杯短篇，看完只能感慨，这个作者的风格好贯彻统一啊（喂

第一篇every color at hand稍长一些，也是我觉得完成度最高的，写拔叔以Will做模特作画的故事，风格和La Maison Rouge一脉相承，都是极致的暧昧一直延续到最后弦崩断了，爆发，只不过前者借助的是画画，后者是厨艺。

依然文笔非常精妙，非常好看。如果La Maison Rouge看完了觉得不过瘾，还想看类似的，这篇完全可以胜任。

第二篇that boy is a monster虽然没有明说，但有暗示是发生在every color at hand故事期间，拔叔和法医姐姐419的故事，这个介绍我一开始很犹豫，结果后来发现其实本质还是拔杯。

故事的叙述完全从法医姐姐的角度出发，她并不知道发生什么，只会诚实地描述出她看到的，但作为读者你知道他们之间是怎么回事，自然就别有一番滋味（烟

很闷骚，很有趣，也很推荐。

第三篇Folie à deux是写得最晚的，在第一季结束后作者写了这个很短的短篇，也是这四篇里完成度最低的，写Will在监狱里试着通感千里之外的拔叔，感觉只是随手一写，没有看出什么特别的。

Randstad这个作者总共就写了这四个拔杯短篇，但无论从人物塑造、文笔来说，真的都非常非常好，也很适合拔杯这个西皮，所以看到她没有继续写作还是蛮遗憾的，如果能有一个长篇就好了（叹气

[A thousand possibilities, A single reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914006) by [Silver_Sliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sliver/pseuds/Silver_Sliver)

这篇也不长，但设定非常有意思。

故事起源于拔叔在第二季结尾离开Will以后开始做梦，梦见自己和Will，只是他很快意识到那些梦都不是梦，其实都是平行世界，都是他们一路走来，如果采取了不同的行动，创造出的"what if"宇宙。

然后你很快从叙述中发现，原来这个正在做梦的拔叔，其实也和电视剧里的不一样，也属于“what if”里的其中之一。

于是你才醒悟过来，其实用what if也是不准确的，真实的那一个世界在哪里呢？或许无所谓哪个是真实主线哪个是衍生支线，只能说是无数个选择导出了无数个平行世界，剧中的世界或许也只不过是其中之一。

唯一可以确定的是，在无数个世界中，他们都相遇、相爱，无人可以替代。

这篇的这个脑洞非常好，虽然执行上有点过于小言，应该说从拔叔角度出发的故事其实很难写，他的情感当然是很深沉的，但表达却是非常难以捉摸的，因此如果从他的角度写，把他的感情写得具体和缠绵，难免就会显得有些违和和肉麻。

目前为止看过的拔叔角度的文，写得最好的还是上面那篇La Maison Rouge，这篇就很遗憾只能归类为有点肉麻那一类的（。

但也不是特别严重吧，还是很不错的，Will也蛮对的，有些地方也确实蛮感人。

[Philia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848564/chapters/13480468) by Gweezle

看了一些短篇后又开始啃长篇啦

我觉得这篇还蛮有趣的，有趣在，优点和缺点都非常明显。

这篇的设定是，Will是个学生，老师Jack的作业之一就是让他去和Hannibal对谈，掌握他的过去和犯罪动机。全篇就是由这十二次对谈构成，中间当然也穿插了一些案件以及各种事情。

这篇的优点非常明确，那就是剧情精彩。

这个作者是学心理学的大学学生，所以整篇文里对犯罪心理学相关的叙述和案子的构建都很好很吸引人，包括拔杯之间的交流和对话，也都合理且准确，写得循序渐进，非常好看。

最后的一个反转也很厉害，她把线索藏在最开始的几章中，读者不会注意到，最后揭晓的时候我着实是佩服的。

如果你和我一样喜欢案件，喜欢看心理学分析，那整篇文的阅读过程你会如我一样非常愉快。

但这不是说愉快的过程中就没有不舒服的地方了。

这篇文中，像小针一样动不动就刺我一下的地方就是人物和整体文章的氛围，都和原剧差之千里。

原剧中的黑暗意向，那种诗性的镜头语言，那种幻想和现实交错互文，那种暗黑但美妙的乐章，在这篇文你是一点点都找不到的，取而代之的是什么呢？

是一种大学生式日常琐碎的、脚踏实地、健康向上的实在与积极——但是，拜托，Hannibal这个剧，和积极向上有半毛钱关系吗？

我觉得这主要和作者性格与背景有关系，这个作者是我见过最喜欢在前言后记里唠嗑的作者，叽叽呱呱地一写一大段，感觉真的是特别活泼跳脱，毫不文艺派的妹子，其实也没啥，但是问题是我觉得她过度代入了作为大学生的自己和自己的热闹生活，这造成了整篇文的气质和原剧极为格格不入。

这种违和集中体现在了Will身上，这篇的Will虽然有特意说他孤僻什么的，但着实是……看不出来。就是一个很健康向上，就算有点点内向，但依然对未来、生活都很阳光的大学生。

比如，你能想象，Will很开心地说，"yeah, it's awesome!”"that's so great！"么，反正我是不能（。

所以我全篇都把这里的Will替代成诺顿的年轻版，然后换上丹西的脸（脑补的技术难度可以说是很高了），就在我觉得这样很可行的时候，作者在后记里说，她，把，自己，的，一部分，喜好，和，性格特征，代入到，Will，身上，去，了。

…………你能不能不说啊，你不说我可以装作不知道的呀！！

除了这点之外，我觉得可能也因为作者年纪小，所以她的文笔总体也比较稚嫩，写案子的时候很好，但写日常就啰嗦了点，很多段落我觉得都不是很必要。

但这些都还好了，整篇文读起来真的还蛮享受的，但最让我郁闷的一点也就来了，这篇最后结尾是个cliff-hanger，不是开放式结局哦，是作者说了，她要写第二部的，因此她在第一部的结尾这样处理，就是故意吊胃口。

我就说这里阳光向上很关注自己职业规划的Will根本离黑化还远着呢，结果真的就是还远着呢，因为整篇文，七万多字，只是一个系列的第一部而已，充其量，是他们关系的一个引子。

如果写得很糟也就算了，但这篇里除了基调过于阳光，作者具体写他们的关系进程和心理博弈，倒真的是写得很不错的，结果就卡在了这里。

回头看了一下，作者最新更新的一个新短篇是在八月，离现在差不多一年了都没有新作品了，philia这篇结束更是有一年半了，这个系列还坑在那里没有动过……也是醉了。

总之，虽然吐槽了不少，但这真的还是一篇值得推荐的文，瑕不掩瑜吧，主要是读起来很放松畅快，也算是适合夏天看了，捶地


	4. Chapter 4

这次只有一篇。

但是这篇有27w字……一篇可以抵得上十篇了，而且真的很特别，所以必须要单独repo下（逻辑？？

[This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905/chapters/18007207) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental)

设定在维多利亚时期的au，开膛手杰克案件背景，Will是从美国调过来帮助苏格兰场查案的警探，初到伦敦，他受Jack委托，向伦敦有名的医生咨询案情，拜访的第一位医生，当然就是Hannibal Lecter。

1.

事实上我昨天刚看完，这篇因为实在太长，加上中间太忙也没空，所以感觉上真的看了好久好久，真的看完的时候，反而有种不真实感，但整个人的心情都是亢奋和激动的。

因为真的好好看啊。

的确，在我和朋友描述这篇文的过程中，“好看”，是我形容这篇文最常用的词。但其实想想又没那么简单。

怎么解释呢……很难了，只能说之前的repo里，我曾经说A great and gruesome height是我最爱的拔杯文，在我眼里它完美符合我心中拔杯该有的互动。从文笔、人物塑造的准确性、张力上，几乎找不到缺点，如果说满分是100的话，A great and gruesome height就是均分95分的文，在我的评分标准里它优秀到无可挑剔。

而如果应用同样的打分机制，this dangerous game，就是一篇有时候只有80分，有时候只有60分，有时候90分，有时候，可以达到120分的文。

这么长一篇文，要评价它，如果直接想到什么写什么评估计会词不达意，所以不如分解之，从我在看一篇同人的时候，最关注的四个点来小小分析下：

我在看同人的时候，最关注的点是：人物和人物关系的准确性、剧情（脑洞、节奏等）、文笔（意象的塑造、画面感）。

还有一个比较难概括，也很难客观衡量，那就是作者渗透进文中的私人趣味/品位/萌点，这个就只有口味合不合，很难说有高下之分了。

2.

先说人物和人物关系的准确性，This Dangerous Game在我看来，是一篇对拔杯人物关系，剖析得非常深刻，也非常准确的文。

A great and gruesome height的背景是自第三季结尾出发，Will已经黑化，murder husbans新旅程开始讲起，读者从一开始就已经储备了原剧的互动和感情基础，以此为原点开始看作者如何挖掘两个人进一步的关系。

This Dangerous Game则截然不同，它是一篇“复现”文，将原剧中，两人第一季的信赖/背叛，第二季自我觉醒的引导/被引导，再到最后第三季的羽化蜕变，重新在维多利亚这个时空背景里，进行了精彩的重组和演绎，原剧中种种复杂的暗面，都在新的故事线和时间线中，被一层层一点点地揭示展开。

在这个过程中，我觉得最为出彩的莫过于Will心理蜕变的过程，从被共情困扰但依然正直的警探，到最后如何超越道德的准则拥抱自己的黑暗面，这其中微妙的心理转圜，各种潜意识和表层意识的博弈，都写得非常细腻准确。

我扫拔杯同人，常常觉得很多从他们俩认识开始写起的au文，对Will的黑化过程写得不够多，经常是很快就意识到，很快就自我接受……但这篇不是的，这篇的这个过程，和第二季第三季一样，循序渐进，逐渐揭示，一层一层地脱变，其进程非常真实可信。

也正因为此，这篇文的结尾几章才如积聚的火山喷发一样，炸裂出如此饱满的情感，伴随着自我追寻、自我完成的强大力量。

我跟基友说，看这篇文最后的部分，就好像我当初看第三季最后一集那会儿一样，觉得天呐天呐跳崖是最好的结局了，毕竟can't live with him, can't live without him，还能咋办，只能一起死。

结果啪叽杜医生的画面一出，同人文一看，我又秒打脸，好好好，还是可以murder husbands的（。

我读这篇文最后几章的心理过程就也是如此，在让人喘不过气的剧情中，我也是一开始只能觉得，啊，不如一起死了吧，这是最好的结果了。（在其他的拔杯同人文中我还没遇到能激发我这种反应的情况。）

结果作者偏偏厉害极了，通过精妙的剧情安排和心理描写，让我意识到，不，还是可以HE的，而且不是牵强的为HE而HE，而是真正的，让读者意识到还有一条路，他们是可以一起走下去的。

除此之外，全篇来看他俩的互动，甜的时候非常甜，狗血的时候又非常狗血，带感又好看，总而言之就是，好看。

不过和两个人之间关系的塑造比起来，Hannibal和Will各自性格的塑造，虽然我觉得并没有到ooc的程度，但还是稍有偏差的。

Will这篇里有几个地方非常帅非常对，但很多时候描写又过于纤细了点，有时候联想下剧里的形象会有点违和。

不过因为维多利亚时代背景本身就有点那个调调，所以大多数时候又觉得这个程度还是可以接受的。

然而肉的时候往往作者的萌点和个人趣味就克制不住了……比如这个作者，写肉的时候她对纯情纤细但又浪荡的处男Will的偏好一览无余，就，行吧（。

Hannibal也是如此，有些地方非常像原作，尤其是那种操纵人心的狡猾和只是想看看会发生什么的恶劣本性（Wil在这篇里也有展现这一面，写得非常好），但这个拔叔的问题是，真的有点，啰嗦orz。

特别！是在肉的时候，就很多时候很想跟他说，shut up just do it（。

哦，这篇的肉需要特别提一下，我觉得除了结尾几章（那几章可以说是全方位完美，如前所述，120分，包括肉），前面的肉都写得过于肉麻和啰嗦，我经常看着看着昏睡不醒（。

肉麻要怎么形容呢，就有点像早期原耽那种“引以为傲的自制力”之类，特别俗套，让人出戏。

而且真的太啰嗦了，很多时候less is more，把所有思绪都直接写出来并不断进行反复强调，有时候不如一个表情的暗示，一个眼神的停顿。

由此展开（到底要展开多少），这也涉及到写作过程中的一个重要的方面：show，don't tell. 要靠文字展现，不要直接告诉读者。

我个人觉得，这篇文的缺陷，也就是前面说的扣分的地方就在这里。

有时候作者真的缺乏克制，会一直很用力强调她想要表达的，说得太多，结果反而显得过于冗长絮叨，颠来倒去就是一个意思，她一定要说上三遍（啥

其实这个问题主要还是因为写作上缺乏经验造成的，根据作者自述，这是她的第二篇文，的确感觉出行文上还是比较稚嫩，有时候控制不了节奏，会一直讲一直讲。

但我不得不说，如果我是出版社的，我会很想签下她，因为她的问题只需要一个好编辑帮她修一下就能解决，但她的优点，却是非常难得的，很能看出她的写作天赋。

那就是剧情的精彩构造和极富画面感的动人文笔。

3.

我刚才说我看她写肉的时候经常看睡着（。但在其他剧情，在拔杯的互动交谈、案情、阴谋以及种种环环相扣的故事推进上，我却常常无法放下kindle，一口气看到半夜。

是的，能写出让人不忍释卷、屏住呼吸的剧情，真的是一种天分，或者也许说是写作的“个性”。

有些人适合写慢节奏的故事，像文艺片一样，有些人就适合写快节奏的，创作出精彩抓人的情节。

这个作者在我看来无疑属于后者。这篇文，在那么长的篇幅里，始终能保持对读者注意力的把握，对叙事的流畅推进，真的是很不容易，也无可挑剔。

同样的，她文字中呈现的画面感也是如此。她笔下的维多利亚伦敦生活图景，是非常成功而丰富的。

弥漫的呛人雾气后惨白的月光，绅士淑女的转角倚着盗贼流氓，马车碾压着留着残雪的泥泞地面驶过，夜晚黑色的泰晤士河沉沉流淌。

说到这个，题外话一下。维多利亚的背景本身我个人就特别喜欢，当年翻译维多利亚哨兵向导那篇也有一部分就是出于对这个au背景的喜爱。

在我看来，这真的是一个很精彩，很适合狗血的时代，维多利亚狗血，在我看来堪称是狗血届一个自成一派的体系（。

三教九流齐聚，社会阶层分化严重，过分压抑讲究礼仪名节，同时又可以看到科学和思想解放的曙光。种种矛盾，过去未来，危险而又和谐地共存在这个大城市中。

这样一个时代，当然在文字中也有它独特的文学表现形式，在关于维多利亚时期的故事里，人们的神经总是显得很脆弱，绅士们受到恶棍的敲诈脸色煞白，女士们动不动尖叫一声晕倒在地，只有靠白兰地才能醒来。

正是这种有时候显得过于夸张的气质，使得维多利亚时期的伦敦，仿如一出大舞台剧，容许形形色色的人物在舞台中登场。

人性之恶之善，虚伪和真诚，都能在其中找到投影。

这篇文很成功地塑造出了这种时代感，尤其是原剧中的各色人物，在这个新的背景下既有时代特征又依然保留了原本的个性，写得非常非常好。

无论是反面人物的Chilton医生、小报记者Lounds，还是正面人物Jack、法医组、一出场就是一对的开花与Margot，甚至终极boss红龙与只有一场戏的杜医生，都被塑造得饱满准确，将各自的性格发挥到淋漓尽致。

如果说这篇文只能有一个从头到尾都满分的地方，那当之无愧就是配角和群戏，真的没得说。

当然两位主角身处这出大型舞台剧中，他们之间的纠葛，爱情的禁忌，真实身份的显露，都在这飘雪的伦敦之冬，在暗色的背景中显得恰如其分。

两个字，带感。

4.

最后还有两件事必须要说一下。

一个是， **我强烈推荐它的结尾几章** ，从二十章左右进入高潮的这一部分，真的是给120分都完全不嫌多，全方位地优秀。之前行文中所有的缺点都看不到了，从剧情、人物、文笔，到和前文的伏笔的串联，在我心中都是完美的，单单从这几章的品质来看，可以说是胜过均分95分的A great and gruesome height了（我实在没想到自己会说这句话），真的写得太好太好。

在风雪大作的这一个晚上，无论是拔杯之间，Will和杜医生之间，有百分之七十的对白都是原剧台词，但是进行了打乱重组，在新的处境和剧情下完全做到无缝对接，甚至让我对有一些台词有了新的认识，挖掘出更深的意义。

最后的重头戏，那种饱满到极致的情感、那种和前文串联起来显得真实可信的心理变化，那种对他们关系深刻、鞭辟入里的解读都巧妙地融合在一起，让我在看的时候经历了傻笑、尖叫、打滚、揪心的过程，最后一口气在深夜看完，依然久久不能平息。

如果觉得全文太长不想看的话，真的很推荐可以看一下从二十章左右开始的这出大结局，真的是一种享受。

另一个必须要提的事情，是这个作者，我在看完后才发现，居然是the shape of my heart will always be you的作者orz。

在扫文笔记第二篇的时候我repo过shape这篇文，它也是我目前为止看到现在唯一弃掉的文。

它的长度和this dangerous game居然一样，都是27w字，我在看到三分之一后忍无可忍弃掉了，并且在扫文笔记中怒吐槽了两千字（大概没有）。

对shape这篇的个人评价，简而言之就是我觉得非常ooc非常拖沓，第一人称玛丽苏得仿如暮光之城（。它不是有些ABO雷文的那种完全套路化的雷，而是虽然真情实感，但和我就是八字不合，完全不是我的菜。

这个发现让我非常震惊，为什么作者第一篇文我如此讨厌，第二篇文却非常喜爱呢？

其实回头想想两篇文，又的确是有相似的地方的，那就是我说的第四个要素，作者的审美情趣。

审美趣味这点是很难彻底改变的，比如在两篇文里这个作者明显喜欢的一些人物特征是共通的，好比很喜欢描绘出Will sassy的那一面，Hannibal的霸总男友力之类。

但我必须要说实话，这几个审美的点都不是我的点，以我的标准来讲（仅代表我自己），觉得有些流俗了。（想象下“引以为傲的自制力”一类……）

而这两篇文的两个最重要的区别是，一个是shape是剧情含量很少的文，大部分时候都是心理活动和情感波动。dangerous的核心则还是剧情文。

另一个区别是shape是第一人称，dangerous是第三人称上帝视角。

这两个区别因此也引出了天壤之别的效果。

因为shape剧情含量低，无法用剧情来表现人物，又是第一人称，因而大量借用人物独白，所以我刚才说的这位作者的写作缺陷就被分外凸显出来，那种冗长啰嗦，反复灌输给读者唯恐读者不知道的段落频繁到让我无法忍受。

也因为是第一人称，我觉得有些俗套的那种审美趣味也被凸显，显得分外玛丽苏。

而在dangerous里，无论是冗长唠叨的地方还是有些俗气套路化的点，都还是被控制在了不影响到核心剧情节奏的范围内，采用第三人称视角也减少了那种自我代入的苏感。并且在dangerous里，作者的剧情创作能力和文笔中的画面感都得到了最大程度的发挥。

不过或许不能主观而论（当然我写评必然是主观的），只能这样说，shape和dangerous发挥了作者两个不一样的写作侧面，我不喜欢shape，但很喜欢dangerous，也就很好理解了。就像也有可能有人喜欢shape，但完全看不下去dangerous……唔。

不过在理性分析这两篇异同之外，如果纯粹就我自己的喜好和观点来说，我可以简单地回答，那就是dangerous就是比shape写得好一百倍（。

写作是需要锻炼的，第二篇写得比第一篇成熟不是很自然吗？就连dangerous本身，也是结尾部分越写越好，比前面进步多了呀。

好了，讲完了，能一个人自说自话叽叽歪歪出这么多的我也真是……

简单来说，A great and gruesome height依然是我的最爱，但这篇this dangerous game，虽然前面有种种问题，但整体的水准，甚至就单凭最后这几章，依然足够成为我心中的第二名，如果只是在au里面比，这篇毫无疑问是第一。（第二是only an echo

总之倾情推荐，因为真的，维多利亚风味狗血精致盛宴，好吃，啊不，好看极了。


	5. Chapter 5

##  ****汉尼拔（TV）同人扫文（5）** **

继续扫文。

[How To Save A Life (The Cannibal-Friendly Handbook) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860965) by Kittendiamore

这篇超级短篇，但是真的太可爱了！

讲的是当初如果没有跟着Jack去破案，Will继续教书，然后慢慢地就精神无法承受内心的黑暗幻想，决定自杀跳桥，然后不小心遇到了在河边抛尸的Hannibal……

从名字就可以看出来那种冷幽默的吐槽风，行文也是，作者的幽默感和我还是很合的，看得我不住咧嘴笑。

对话包括了

“我还吃人。”“哦，那你应该避开我的肝，毕竟我挺喜欢喝烈酒的。”

简直不要太好笑2333

整个就好像那种crack vid一样看着好开心，拔杯文圈可以说很需要这样的文了，捶地

[Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881783) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

第二季时候写的文，讲Will和Hannibal开始谈恋爱，并且开始一段BDSM关系，同时Will也在逐步接近真相，发现Hannibal的真实身份……

很好看的BDSM文，啊，说到BDSM这个题材，我可以讲上很多（。

顺便要提一下，欧美几个著名的梗。

首先我不看abo，光这一个就导致了有不少文我都pass了（有些文剧情和背景我很感兴趣结果是abo……就还挺可惜

不看abo的原因就是因为不感兴趣，不太能get到这个的趣味性。

哨兵向导我是很喜欢的，毕竟因为五年前翻译过维多利亚那篇哨兵文，所以对这个题材本身有特殊的感情。

怎么说呢，哨兵向导在我眼中是比较讲究剧情和张力的设定，很难写好，但写好了就很好看，也很适合拔杯这样的西皮。

当然有些文把它整个abo化以后……我就也不行orz

BDSM也是我很感兴趣的一种关系，不过BDSM在我眼里有趣的点，肉和感官之乐其实只占很小一部分，更多是因为BDSM内在涉及到的双方的精神博弈。

这里要强推我最喜欢的电影之一《秘书》了，Maggie Gyllenhaal和James Spader主演，基本是我心中最萌的那一种BDSM关系。

一言以蔽之，我喜欢看的BDSM文，绝对不能只是道具12345的简单操作，而是一定要有心理上的权力置换关系，要意识到M那一方所掌握的隐性的权威，明白“极致的臣服有时候等于真正的权力”这一点。

原剧的拔杯最吸引我的其中一点，恰恰正是两个人之间这种不断流动改变的权力博弈（这是我永恒的一个萌点）。如果将这种关系，放在BDSM这个背景下，写得好就可以非常合适非常棒，当然要写出这种幽暗曲折的心理角力，必须要有足够深厚的笔力和对人物的理解，否则就只能停留在快餐式的生理层面。

这篇就这个定义来说，不能说完全符合我心中的标准，也不是满分无槽点。但已经可以拿到80分了。

它的BDSM形式是我喜欢的那种较为暧昧的风格，即不是纯粹的感官刺激，而是用一些看似微不足道的日常指令来达到心理上的命令与服从。

比如Hannibal每天指定Will穿哪些衣服，即使他选的衣服和Will日常自己选的差别不大，但因为是Hannibal命令的，因此这一寻常的行为本身也就带上了特殊的心理意义。

这种在情欲上隐晦的、带有恋物play的风格，其实和我看过的emungere的另一篇Consenting to Dreams，以及剧本身的一些镜头，是有一脉相承之处的。这点来说，比很多简单粗暴的英文同人要强不少。

我现在觉得emungere的文风可能就是这样，因为这些暧昧的空间和隐晦的play，所以显得特别撩……让人dokidoki得不要不要的，但又不是那种过头的肉麻的撩，反正度掌握得很好。

以及其中有一段高潮部分的BDSM，深得我上面说的，那种微妙的“极致的臣服可以最终达到权力的上风”的精髓。

人物上，一开始我以为这篇的Will也是和Consenting那篇一样，是个小白兔，但事实证明我小看他了……后期两个人之间博弈角力以及互相征服，那种妥协和抉择都写得很好。

故事非常流畅和吸引人，案件的设置和剧情节奏也很不错，我觉得比Consenting与Remedy要好很多，虽然好像大部分人都喜欢傻白甜的Consenting（一个不解  
  
不过可能因为这篇是在S2的时候写的，也可能是因为emungere本质是甜文派，她在这篇里选择了和Remedy for Love那篇一样的结局，整体的黑化程度是比较弱的，对于Hannibal为什么犯罪的解释，也和Remedy一样，非常单薄，流于表面。

但整体瑕不掩瑜，我看得非常开心非常过瘾。

羔羊的献祭 by 夏川朝露

这篇是听说我在看blackbird后我的基友推荐给我的，她非常喜欢的一篇中文原创BDSM文。

我看下来觉得不是我的菜吧……文中有个反转的设置非常好，我还没有在别的文中见过，这一点很惊艳。

其他就真的无感了……基本都是直接的心理描写，不是我偏好的写法。

但我基友就很喜欢，所以还是一句话，见仁见智吧。

[The Borderland State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837918) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse)

这篇是第一季的时候写的，讲的是在Will抓住Hannibal三年后，Hannibal越狱了，所有人都知道他要来找Will。

这篇很神奇，可谓是第一神婆文没跑了……就真的，预言神准。预言到了Abigail没死，预言到了三年的分离，预言到了Hannibal会刺伤Will在他身上留下伤痕，但却不杀了他，甚至预言到了杜医生是那个告知Will拔叔其实爱着他的人。

气氛描写也很到位，像剧本一样有画面感，多线并进。

于是一开始我满以为这会是篇神文，结果……越看到后面，越慢慢觉得失望，最后只能确定自己其实不太喜欢这篇文。

一部分的原因在于它的节奏有些问题，如果说文章开头充满氛围描写给整个故事的进展做了铺垫，那到故事的高潮部分也依然用过多的笔墨进行支线描写（往往支线描写剧情含量还不多，充满的是各种毫无用处的细节）就难免有一种一口气憋足了又放走的错愕感。

但这篇文让我失望的更大原因，是来自于拔杯两个人。

文章前百分之五十拔杯之间没有见面，但其实这种设置我还是蛮喜欢的，因为比起完全亲密的表达，这种风雨欲来，像一根弦绷紧一样的双线叙述，反而会积聚起一种张力，让人非常期待。

然而这篇文里，等到真正他们遇见的时候，虚弱的剧情设置反而有种反高潮感，即使原本很期待他们的会面，但至少我反而有种，“啊，就这样啊？”的落差。

更严重的是，无论是Will还是Hannibal或者他们的关系，都没有办法和我建立一种情感联系，阅读同人时那种因为他们而嘤嘤嘤嗷嗷嗷的反应，完全没有出现，阅读全程我的情感和文章本身一样，几乎没有温度。

我不知道这是什么原因，准确性那么强，但就是少了chemistry。

可能是因为在S1他们情感上的储备还不够多不够深，人物的各个侧面，无论是Will在S2表现出的坚韧、强大和一样擅长操纵人心的狡诈，还是Hannibal在S2S3表现出的柔情的一面，那种无可救药的浪漫主义，都还没有在S1被发掘。

所以导致这篇S1时候写的完全基于原作的后续文，少了很多原材料作为根基，在行文上也就少了那种情感的冲击力。

不过这些都算了，我真正不能原谅的是里面Abigail的某一段剧情，就，wtf？这个剧情太日了狗了我简直看到的时候想要甩Kindle=-=

总体来说，是不错的文，但是远远没有我原本以为的好看。


	6. Chapter 6

[come around again (only want to say goodbye)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942879) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito)

我都忘了什么时候看的这篇，但应该是忘了写扫文笔记了。

讲拔叔被囚禁着但是总是动不动越狱逃出来和Will谈恋爱，庆祝生日啦，送礼物啦，探病啦，杀杀伤害到Will的坏人啦……逼疯了Chilton，也让Jack非常崩溃。

crack风格的恶搞短篇，逗比可爱，Will非常ooc，拔叔还好，但这种文也没什么人在乎c不c吧，就跟那种小条漫一样，可爱就可以了！

最好笑是结尾，两个人私奔去了，Jack暴跳如雷，大吼着拒绝参加在一边拉炮仗撒花庆祝自己永远摆脱这两个人的Chilton举办的庆祝会。

但除了看的时候觉得很逗以外也没什么别的可说的了，比起来how to save a life那种冷幽默的crack文更是我的菜，这篇就……看完转头就忘了，你看我都忘了扫（。

[Taken for Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

又是emungere大大，真是高产高质还长情的作者，感动！

然而虽然高产，她的文我目前看的几篇同质化也很明显，都是一个类似kink的梗衍生开来的长篇剧情文，这点来说也很了不起了= =

Consenting to dreams和续篇Remedy for Love是恋物癖，blackbird是bdsm，而这篇taken for rubies就是女装癖了。

乍听女装癖和拔杯，第一反应都是，会不会很雷，其实……有一点（喂，但其实还挺好看的，毕竟emungere别的不说，文笔和氛围塑造还是很有保障的。

这篇和她之前我看的所有的文也都一样，Will动不动脸红，拔叔深情款款，十分之套路。

唯一比较不一样的是，前面几篇都是“震惊！发现我的完美男朋友居然是ripper！”这篇是到一半就发现了，后面Will去拔叔以前成长的地方追寻他的足迹也是对S3剧情的另一个平行描绘。

可惜的是最后的结局也依然是她惯例的套路，完全不黑，特别正能量（？），一切都以小言的方式解决，使得人物的层次一下子浅薄了很多，不过看了这么几篇后我已经能猜到是这样的方式了。

她目前排名比较高的几篇文里，我觉得blackbird完成度最高，我也最喜欢，remedy for love其次，consenting to dreams和taken for rubies我都一般，排在最后。

但不管是什么梗，也不管我看完之后评价如何，她的文很神奇的一点就是，在看的时候都很愉快，因为很甜嘛，文笔又流畅撩人，经常dokidoki地津津有味地就看完了。

唯一的问题就是不能连着看她的多篇文，会混起来，毕竟人物、画风都差不多，到最后很容易搞不清楚哪个是哪个（。

PS：这篇特别喜欢法国古堡里化装舞会那段的安排，说拔叔以前会用瘟医的面具出场的时候我几乎要尖叫出来了，因为我和我基友经常脑补拔叔cos瘟医的样子，想想就带感到哭泣……果然天下迷妹想得都差不多。

不过具体倒是写得没有想象中带感，我还以为重逢要揭开面具呢，多么有象征性的画面啊……结果也没有，就很平淡，挺反高潮的（不开心

[Glass Cocoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455773) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

taken for rubies的番外

顺带手看掉了，很温馨的生活片段，甜甜甜

[Bloodline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542174) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx)

因为按kudos排后面还是emungere的where all ladders start，感觉真的会弄混，所以先跳到了这篇bloodline。

吸血鬼我一直觉得是最适合拔杯的au之一，不过和其他仿造原作的结构，发现人模人样的拔叔是个吸血鬼的文不同，这篇讲的是一个在吸血鬼和普通人和谐共存的世界里，年轻的FBI吸血鬼Will因为查案，必须当一个年长的吸血鬼Hannibal的男伴，一起前往吸血鬼集会，理所当然地……假装到后来就成了真，两个人，哦不，两位吸血鬼滚上了床。

看多了emungere那种柔情似水的小言风，看这个真的是一阵清风啊！！

这个作者就是鲨鱼池的作者，我之前写鲨鱼池的扫文的时候就说，她的文风非常具有商业片的感觉，也许对人物未必有多么深刻的探讨，但胜在爽快利落，节奏感强，剧情精彩有趣，看起来就是一个字，爽。

这篇也不遑多让，而且看完我还可以加上一句，她的Will，是真的特带劲，特别强势。

让我至今印象深刻的是有一段他和拔叔因为这样那样的因素要直接开搞了，然后有其他吸血鬼推门进来，Will一边扯领带衬衫一边看都不看地说了一句，get out。

看到这段的我真是倒吸一口冷气……妈呀太帅了！

相比这个不买任何人或吸血鬼的帐，非常忠于自我的Will，拔叔就要弱一些，人设上还算到位，但是没有在剧情上有足够的戏份能够表现出来。

其实和鲨鱼池一样，鲨鱼池也是Will非常出彩，拔叔要弱一点。虽然也是很厉害的，但总觉得就是普通的厉害（。没有原剧里的那种深不可测的压迫感。

这篇不长，看得很愉快很开心，好多段落都很爆笑，肉写得也带感，两个人的对手戏火花四溅，整个世界观也很有意思。

结尾意犹未尽，很适合再写后续，我也好想看后续啊QAQ

以及要特意提一下，看这篇的时候，正是我在苏格兰玩，结果被大风和姨妈疼搞到生无可恋的时候，每天唯一治愈的时光就是回到住的地方，打开kindle看这篇里拔杯热热闹闹（？）地破案、调情、吵架、这样那样地胡搞，然后打开微信和同在欧洲玩时差差不多的拔杯基友一起讨论这篇文，啊，幸福。

也因此如今想到这篇文，有了这个情境因素，虽然故事本身发生在冰天雪地的极地，我还是会觉得它是一篇很有温度的文。

同人girl的快乐啊，就是这么简单了，捶地。

[Page Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659475) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning)

au，讲的是Will当年没有通过进FBI的心理测试审查，转而做了记者，专门撰写犯罪专栏，也因此引起了拔叔的注意。

这篇的人设还蛮有意思的，很多原剧的立场都被倒置了，比如Freddy Lounds和Chilton这两个最拉仇恨的角色成了FBI，法医组一众连带Jack都变成了记者。

更换了视角后作者让读者站在了记者和媒体的角度去看待很多问题，一下子FBI的做法显出了粗暴和不尊重，有社会道德感的记者和媒体（不是tattle crime那种小报可比）倒是有很多无奈之处。

这种通过视角的倒置让读者感受到立场的转换，再细想一下叙述的不可靠性啦，读者/观众受叙事视角的操纵啦，这些个命题都还蛮有意思的。

其他配角也都打乱重组，虽然不是每个都有戏份，但看到名字也还是让人会心一笑。

说回正题，这篇写法还蛮不按套路出牌的，一般发现自己男友是ripper这个思路的文都会让他们俩的羁绊很深，已经爱上对方以后才发现震惊的谜底。而这篇则是刚滚上床没多久就发现了，两个人其实根本就谈不上有什么深厚的情感。

让他们继续牵绊下去的，纯粹是对彼此的好奇心。

Will对自己一直追寻的那个杀手ripper本质为何的好奇，拔叔对Will会如何进化，如何成长的好奇。这种好奇，混杂着吸引，形成了两个人之间复杂、起伏的权力博弈关系。

直到最后，Will发现自己在凝望深渊的时候，也同时被深渊所凝望，最后不可避免地，掉落其中。

这真的是个非常非常有意思的走向，完全是我的菜，如果能很好地写出来，绝对会成为我的心头好。

只不过这篇文本身，我觉得虽然意思到了，想法也很灵，但具体执行上还是有些草率，在Will黑化的过程，和他们之间情感的描摹上，都太仓促，太“方便”了，感觉Will一下子就黑了，都没怎么挣扎……应该说笔力感觉还不能完全地撑起那种张力，蛮可惜的。

人物塑造上这里也是Will比较好，作者说这篇的Will不是morally gray的Will，而是彻底的dark Will，我很认同。后面的一些手段，真是，啧啧啧，服气服气。

拔叔就标准拔叔吧……没有特别出彩也没有哪里不对。应该这样说，拔叔是个相对于Will来说，既要更好写也要更难写的角色，很多Will要么ooc要么就写得很好，拔叔则是，你要写到七十分比较容易，他的一些外在特征都是比较好堆叠的，但要写到骨子里，写到一百分，就非常非常非常难。

这篇也就是七十分左右吧。

不过这篇里两个人的相处，刚才提了一点，虽然仓促了些，倒是很对味，势均力敌，不分上下（字面意义上和非字面意义上都是）

这篇的开头和结尾我都还蛮喜欢的，开头满足了我之前的某个脑洞：如果Will在某种情况下处在Abigail的位置，躺在地板上奄奄一息，拔叔是那个最开始救下了他的人，他们之间会有怎样的羁绊？

至于结尾，有一个小小的反转，非常之黑，但是黑得rio带感。

总之，是虽然没有很完美，但也还不错看的au文，视角独特，值得推荐。

[Provenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067635) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite)

铛铛铛！终于来了，咖啡馆au！

拔杯这个西皮社会的地方在，当我在看咖啡馆au，拔叔系了个围裙开小清新咖啡馆的时候，我思考的不是他们什么时候开始谈恋爱，而是……

“诶你说拔叔这里面吃人吗？”

答案我就不剧透了，如果有还没看过的旁友可以自己去发现XD

话说回来，咖啡馆au嘛，就是谈恋爱，不管吃不吃人，反正先谈恋爱，这是国际惯例（？？

这篇给我的感觉，很像b站上那个I'm yours的拔杯mv，有点像各自角色的衍生来演一出浪漫喜剧。

或者说咖啡馆au在各个fandom都如此受欢迎，本质就是它们用一个特别小清新的主题，把人物内在所有过于黑暗沉重的地方，原作中所有的纠结阻碍都拿掉，保留性格里光明的部分和互动中积极的那个侧面，来写一出甜蜜都市童话。

这篇在这个意义而言，虽然我看的时候也挺开心就看下来了，但是回头想想觉得不是特别好。

Will的性格写得有点偏，过于暴躁和自怨自艾了一点，又全部从他的心理角度出发，看他老是觉得自己配不上拔叔，就很想说不要那么自卑啊振作一点啊orz

谈恋爱的部分就还蛮甜的，但是文字过于细了一点，人物的每个表情每个动作都写出来了，感觉作者脑子里肯定有全套的画面，虽然是很有助于读者脑补，但也导致了有些冗长。文字上不及emungere那种撩人的功力。

肉的部分也因为这种细腻的笔触非常之……厚实，就是一场肉写个一万字那种，但是它和dangerous game那种人物blabla不停的啰嗦不一样（又黑起来了），这篇的肉虽然很长，但是写得还蛮好的，非常热辣，不会让人困（好了不要再黑dangerous了）

啊，其实想想这篇就是谈恋爱，肉，谈恋爱，肉，谈恋爱，肉，结束了，实在没什么好说的了。

总而言之不算是咖啡馆au里写得特别好的，但是就光看加量不加价（？？）的肉也已经值回票价（？）

最后有一个绝对不可能在正常咖啡馆au里出现的超现实反转，我也不剧透了，可以自己去感受一下哈哈哈哈


	7. Chapter 7

[Where All Ladders Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176359) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

上次说看完taken for rubies后本来要紧跟着看这篇ladders，最后觉得emungere的文同质化还是有点重，连着看真的会搞混，所以决定缓一缓，看了些别的，最后才调转来看这篇。

没想到这篇ladders其实还蛮不一样的，至少不再是s1的retelling，也不再围绕一个kink梗，而是直接讲s2开篇Will被拔叔带出了精神病院，之后发生的一系列故事。

我觉得单从这篇本作来看，剧情还蛮一般的，当然emungere本身文字功底在那边，所以肯定不差，但至少看下来还挺平淡的。

不过也许正因为没有刻意塑造戏剧冲突，一切都从人物出发，有点放手让这两个人物探索自己的内心，决定自己行动的意思，所以我觉得总体来说它的人物塑造是比之前几篇kink向的要更准确的。

很多段落都有一种冰凉的诗意，甚至可以在脑内构建出原剧风格的画面，比如逃亡的时候他们躺在车盖上看到的星空，比如昏暗的船坞里第一次的身体接触，比如飞溅的血花中直视着Hannibal的Will的眼睛。

不过中间一些桥段，像拔叔带Will去他第一次杀人的某个精神病院的那段，我在看的时候就忍不住吐槽它特别不实际，非常没有必要，心里想这还真是标准意义上的作天作地…………

但是转念一想，原作里他俩也半斤八两，着实没有输给同人的意思，所以也就释然了（喂

这篇临近结尾的处理我还满喜欢的，一年的等待，看着季节变幻，心意却始终坚定，直到约定的日期来临。

按道理讲到这儿就讲完了，然而！这篇仅仅是ladders系列的开篇。它后面有十九篇后续。

十九篇啊！

然后我就很认真地把十九篇都看完了（了不起吧（并没有

最后我得出一个结论，那就是这十九篇后续，才是整个系列的精髓。

这十九篇短篇集，才是我目前看过的e大的所有这些文里，最最能体现e大优势、水准和难能可贵处的作品。

[Ladders](https://archiveofourown.org/series/88470) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

十九篇太长我就放个总的链接好了。

这十九篇大部分都不超过一万字，绝大多数只是几千字的短篇，有一篇稍微长一些的nimble and light是两万字，讲的是Will和拔叔在法国隐居一段时间后回到美国又遇到连环杀手，最后被拔叔解救的故事。

但除了这篇之外，其他的十八篇，都是法国乡间的日常，买窗帘、逛市场、做家具、画画、野餐、游泳、看书、照顾训练狗狗，买衣服、挑选餐盘、砍圣诞树、度过圣诞节，口角之后的和好，深夜的谈心……

琐碎吧？非常琐碎，但是，写得非常非常好。

我有时候会想，大多数同人，或者说大多数爱情故事，总是停在“他们在一起了，之后会有很多时间一起度过余生”的那一刻，但之后会发生什么呢？他们会怎样一起生活呢？这些问题却往往没有答案。

是的，惊涛骇浪的故事里，往往没有“生活“。那些最琐碎，最平凡，却也的的确确占据了我们人生大部分光阴的一天又一天。

而在这十九篇后续里，我难得地看到了生活的痕迹，在这两个看上去很容易“不生活“的非正常人物身上，emungere用温柔之际的笔触，描绘出了一种极致的温暖和深情。

她用一点一滴的细小片段，写出了两个孤独了半生、自我强烈的个体，如何学着和另一个人一起生活，如何一点点磨合，一点点习惯。

当然，他们还是拔杯，所以在探索对方和自己内心幽暗角落的过程中总是不乏冲突和焦虑，过去的背叛和对操纵的欲望总是蠢蠢欲动，时不时冒头，但到头来这些矛盾，总能因为对对方的爱而缓和、消解。

毕竟，日子悠长，而爱意缱绻。

有些作者能写出特别扣人心弦的剧情，有些能写出完美符合人物张力的情境。

而emungere，她能写出让人切实感受到的，刻在生活里的，纯粹而隽永的“爱情”。

写过文的人也许能明白，这可比想象中要难多了，既需要写作的天赋，更需要一种心性性情上的温柔和相信，缺一不可。

看这些短篇的那段时间，我只要想到这些片段，就会觉得心里很暖和很敞亮，就算笑着跟基友吐槽说看这些文我的牙都要甜掉了，每天看他们虐狗可太烦啦，但是其实，真的特别开心。

并不是那句老套的“我又相信爱情”，而是，早知道这样完美的关系不会在现实中存在，但是，能看到有人写出来，能跟着做一场梦，也已经足够美好。

我向所有人推荐这十九篇短篇，它们独立来看看上去还挺不起眼，但一起看下来，却是拔杯这个cp里极为难得的作品。

真的，能写出生活，写出爱情，实在是很了不起的事。

ladders系列的最后一篇，是他们在埃菲尔铁塔的圣诞滑冰场边，看着巴黎的夜景，身边是来来往往的过圣诞的笑闹的人群。

"Do you ever think maybe it's not real?" Will said.

"Nearly every morning I wake up beside you."

“你有没有想过这一切也许都不真实？”

“几乎每个清晨，当我在你身边醒来的时候”

[A Super Sized Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075076) by [Kootenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kootenai/pseuds/Kootenai)

这篇是个crack短篇，我基友推荐我看的，讲的是Will和拔叔吵架然后为了气拔叔跑去麦当劳打工（。

如简介一般，真的就是逗比恶搞，非常神经。

尤其是Will跑去drive-through那里负责点单，用empathy帮客人决定内心真正想要的食物，客人事后在大众点评（？）上留言，嗯，这个员工很奇怪，不给我点的，塞给我一堆他决定的，但是我却找到了我真正想吃的，好吧，给五星！

总之就是看着乐一下哈哈哈，如我之前说的，crack嘛，只要可爱就可以啦。

[Oddbodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209922) by [toffeecape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape)

哨兵向导向的拔杯，依然是s1的retelling，各个事件的进程基本一样，只是把它放在了哨向的世界观下。

这篇是之前loft上有姑娘推荐给我的，加上我喜欢的作者mokuyoubi也在汤不热上推荐过这篇，所以对它的期待度还挺高的。

看下来第一反应是现在的哨向真的比我最初翻译的那篇维多利亚哨向要复杂很多了诶，看得我还蛮惊奇的，各种新的名词和二设。

但撇开这些设定，就看这篇文本身吧，我觉得还挺一般的。

它最有意思的一点是大量采用原剧的场景，然后把它们都放置在了哨向的世界观下，因此形成了新的双关意思。

同时因为哨向的能力，Will到中间就已经知道了拔叔的身份，之后只是在按兵不动，所以很多拔杯之间的原剧对话就加上了一种Will反过来等对方出招的意味。每次拔叔像原剧一样扯一些有的没的的时候Will的内心吐槽都非常到位，看得人击节。

能利用原剧对话，将s1的故事和哨向融合这点还是很独特也很用心的，但除此以外，就还挺乏善可陈的吧，写得没有不好，但也找不出什么特别的优点。

人设不算ooc，但都很套路化，拔叔就照例很苏很男友力，迷恋Will，Will虽然不弱，性格挺强势，但是受作者表现力的限制，写得也比较平淡，比如我现在已然想不起他干了啥= =

写作上也不是很成熟，跳来跳去随心所欲的POV，不能细想一想就充满bug的剧情……总体就是看的时候不会觉得想要弃，但看完很快就会忘掉的文。

不过也可能是之前看了很多s1的retelling文，到这篇终于到了一个节点，让我对这类“霸道拔叔爱上社恐FBI——蓝胡子的妻子”套路感到了一丝厌倦（。

[Hyacinth House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813951) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle)

这篇其实我很早就下下来了，但一直犹豫着不太想看，大概是因为它是第一季写的长文，而第一季时候原剧的人物成长曲线还没有出来，互动的层次也没有彻底揭露，所以很难像S2、S3出来以后那样写得到位，因为作者对人物的理解受到了当时剧情发展的限制，是不那么完整的。

比如borderland state那篇，虽然如神婆一样预言了很多场景，但是人物现在看来却是跑偏走形了的，化学反应的火花也欠缺。

加上我之前刚好对s1的套路有点厌倦情绪，所以打开它的时候一开始并不抱什么太大希望。

结果也不知道是不是这个原因，居然出乎我意料，还挺好看的。

故事就是讲Will和拔叔在S1的后半段慢慢相处，彼此都有好感和情愫，直到一起案件发生，让Will和拔叔的关系发生了质的变化。

其实某种意义来说，它是和borderland state不一样层面的神婆，state是一些情节上的预言神准，但精神内核是跑偏的。这篇情节倒没什么，甚至都没什么剧情，然而人物的内在欲望、互动关系和张力，却基本没有偏离后来原剧的走向。

怎么说呢，如果不知道它是s1时候写的，你跟读者说这是s3以后写的文，也是完全说得通的，就这点来说，也是很佩服作者对人物解读的到位和精准。

虽然也是遵循了“蓝胡子的妻子”这个思路，但是这篇的文笔和“蓝胡子妻子”套路之王emungere比（不要随便给人家封称号啦），肯定还是差了一大截，但反过来，它有种脚踏实地的叙述感，可能没有那么优美，然而在描述案子和身边现实环境时却非常妥帖，很吸引人读下去。

缺点就是写得太啰嗦，我觉得这个作者大概也有点强迫症，描述一个场景时喜欢把npc都写得很具体，有很多原创的男性配角和女性配角，可能只有一场戏，但不知为何也是很详细地描述了他们的对话和性情，我一开始以为后面会有伏笔，结果好像就真的没有。

所以虽然是篇长文，但剧情含量还蛮少的，就那么几件事，不过我倒不是很介意，就像我刚才说的，这个作者虽然文笔不是长处，但写场景很自然，会让人想跟着读下去。

人物上还不错，拔叔要比Will准确，Will有些弱化了（不过这几乎是S1时候写的文的通病）但并不严重，拔叔还挺准确，即使后半段POV转换成了拔叔视角，也没有崩，颇为难得。

slow burn和UST写得倒是很好，拔杯之间的张力一直保留到最后，尤其是最后的肉，画面感十足，非常煽情非常撩，赞美一下=-=

不过今天当我看完以后，发现它居然还是个系列，后面两篇后续，都是九万字左右，还都写完了……简直震惊。

你拔剧啊，s1的时候就能写总共27万字的三部曲了，真是我见过最喜欢写长文的圈了，一个大写的敬佩（。

这个系列我应该找机会还是会继续看下去的，就是可能现在暂时提不起劲来读了，但我还是很好奇那些出现又消失的NPC们后面有没有用，会不会被吃掉……

（你看，你拔圈除了长文的另一个特色就是思考的问题都是：吃不吃？什么时候吃？）


	8. Chapter 8

[The Way A Knife Loves A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828998) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie)

这篇是第一季时候写的文，不长，也是canon divergence，主要是讲Hannibal如果在第一季中就发现自己已经爱上Will，开始一点点追求Will，最后成功了以后会发生什么。

讲真，我大部分剧情都忘了……一是因为这是这次扫的几篇文里最早的一篇，时间有点久了。二是本身故事乏善可陈。这篇kudos很多，排在很前面，但看完之后我觉得可能只是因为写得早（。

在第一季时候写的那些文里，这篇和The Borderland State一样，在人物塑造上是走那种典型的“脆弱茶杯”和“邪恶老汉”的路线。唯一比较特别的地方是POV从Hannibal出发，所以你不会像Borderland那样，只是从外界看到一个喜怒无常的可怕的拔叔，而是更深入地写了一个杀人狂陷入爱情后步步为营布下的局，那些在其他人眼里看来很疯狂，但在他的世界里很正常的反应。

不过也是因为是拔叔眼里看Will，所以这篇的Will要更无辜更平面一点，几乎没什么层次可言，就是一个茶杯。

结尾戛然而止，画面感十足，是唯二给我留下印象的段落，算是一个蛮大胆的处理，这里就不剧透了，也算是和第一季的画风相符吧。

另一个给我留下印象的就是肉的部分，写得非常好，咳。

[The First Condition of Immortality is Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481314) by [OneHandedBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHandedBooks/pseuds/OneHandedBooks)

这篇是我扫的文里肯定比较冷门的了，因为不是顺着kudos找到的，而是在一个ao3上的拔杯推文集合里看到的，当时真的看了太多S1的retelling，总是一无所知的无辜的Will和偷偷操纵他的拔叔，当然不是说这个模式我不喜欢，我挺喜欢的（。只是连着看好多一样模式的文，实在需要一点post313文来振奋一下。

于是看到推文贴里提到这篇，说接续跳崖之后的故事，人物非常准确，就赶忙看了起来。

这篇九万多字的长篇（在nili拔圈这个字数可以说是非常常见了orz），剧情一句话可以概括了，就是拔杯跳崖之后，航海前往南美，这一路发生的故事。

然而别看剧情就一句话，在看了太多S1的文，回到S3后感受到的那种行文风格，的确让我精神一振。

毕竟即使剧情没有像S1那样很丰富的转折，但整体就角色状态、内心可探索的层次来说，可挖掘的要比S1天然地多很多。

当然更难写也是肯定的。

这篇完成得非常不错，它的写作风格和我最喜欢的post313文，A great and gruesome height是两个方向。

后者文笔更好也更成熟，更能塑造和原剧风格一致的意象，拔杯之间那种超现实而致命的微妙氛围与张力也更还原更准确。

这篇无疑就更脚踏实地也更质朴了，在具体的细节上，比如他们跳崖后极其重的伤情，比如启航远洋遇到风暴险些丧命的逃亡路，都要更真实。医学和航海学专业的细节和术语的使用都能看出用心。

看了这个就觉得height里他俩也太容易了吧，满身是伤，各种中弹，完了跳完崖都还能开车去找杜医生，补一补就好得差不多了（。

这篇比起来就要难很多，真的给人一种在死亡边缘挣扎回来的感觉……很多地方真是，啊，看着都疼，看着都不容易，替他们捏一把汗。

但这些充沛的细节，结合前半段比较温吞水的文笔，反过来说会时不时显得有些琐碎平淡，节奏过慢。

不过不知道是不是只有我，我一向对这种认真踏实的叙述很宽容，主要也非常适合日常读，给人一种安心感。

这篇和height另一个非常不同的地方在，拔杯之间的互动并不是从一开始就张力十足，height里的拔杯之间，无论是sexual tension还是精神上羁绊的强度，随着跳崖之前的共同杀戮，随着跳崖这个举动，达到了最大化。所以他们在跳崖逃生后的关系，混合了过往所有的复杂情感，是一触即发的。

而这篇就采用了完全不一样的演进方式。作者认为拔杯之间虽然有跳崖这个壮美的惊叹号，但别忘了在这之前，是三年的空档，过往那些混合了背叛、吸引的矛盾关系某种程度上依然如一团乱麻，悬而未决。

所以拔杯在这个故事里，是慢慢地重新建立起信任和同伴关系的，一边在逃亡过程中修复并找回他们曾经的共识，一边又在下意识规避一些过往的禁区，从这些陪伴的关系出发，再一点点重新直面他们心里一直没有停息的对对方的欲望和依恋。

这是只有这类比较细腻朴实的作者才会构造出的过程，如果写得好，可以非常合理的同时非常暧昧撩人。拉长两个人周旋暧昧的时间，把实际的肢体接触和情感喷发往后延，才会在最后让读者读到的时候感受到更大的愉悦感。

然而不知为何，或许也正是因为前面提到的这个作者的朴实画风，她把整个过程写得特别“好想急死你”………本来这一块可以写得特别美的，但不知怎地没写出来，显得拖沓有余，带感不足。

但是最后真的搞到一起后倒又很好，肉写得又好看又有感情。如果说height 里他俩在一起如火山撞火山，满满的激情，那这篇就是江河汇聚，虽然澎湃，但依然柔性，依然内心化。

说到人物塑造，拔叔这篇很标准的同人风深情款，虽有提到暗黑的一面，但还是少了原剧或者height里那种压迫感，不过倒也没有ooc，毕竟原剧里也………很深情（想想自首那段，大部分同人都自愧不如好吗

Will这篇的刻画我觉得就比较有意思了。height里的Will是黑得非常快的，dark Will迅速而全面地获胜。某种意义上其实有点违背原剧本身的设计，这个Will就要整体更挣扎更痛苦一点，善的良知和恶的渴望混杂在一起，让他内心充满了不安，虽然到最后他还是会下定决心，活在此刻，在Hannibal的身边，遵从自己的本心。

从这点来说，这个Will可能是我见过在还原度上非常优秀的Will，虽然到后来临门一脚又有点跑偏，最后的痛苦和挣扎被写得过于软绵绵，导致挣扎的Will没有显出原剧那种永远在战斗的、强韧勇敢但又矛盾混乱的美，反而显得只是多愁善感，挺可惜的。

不过这都是我瞎逼逼了，其实真的是一篇各方面都很不错的文，在成熟度上可能不如height，但胜在诚恳妥帖，而且也提供了另一种post313后他们关系演进的方式，值得推荐。

啊，这样一想，拔杯好文真的很多，有些像这篇这样默默无闻的文，也是非常棒的，一想到这个真是让人开心><

  
这篇结尾只写到他们中途休整后启程前往南美，虽然结束在这里也可以，但感觉在人物情感上两个人明显还有一些话没说出来，结果一看果然又是三部曲的第一部……………

结合上次那篇Hyacinth House，等于我连着看了两篇将近十万字最后告诉我，没完哦，后面还有两部的文。nili拔杯圈……服不服，服（。

  
………然后我去看了下，后面两部一直没写，不知道是不是和philia一样坑了。

[Bread and Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729154) by [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz)

监护人au，年龄差kink，主要讲的是心理医生拔叔雇佣了高中生Will来给自己打零工，结果之后发生了一系列事，拔叔阴差阳错成了Will的监护人，然后后面……应该都好猜到了吧。

稍微了解一点我的人都知道我这个人，其实是非常爱嗑年龄差的，也很喜欢看养成系，这是我长久以来的一个比较kink的萌点。

因而原剧拔杯之间的年龄差和那一层精神引导的关系，也当然是我非常喜欢的，捂脸。

所以按理说看到这个设定我就应该突然兴奋.jpg才对。

结果……要不怎么说希望越大失望越大呢（耷拉

这篇文吧……先说写得好的，其实是Will和亲生父亲的互动。

表面上这篇里少年Will的爸爸酗酒、体罚，你可以很简单地说，他是个糟糕的父亲，但就是这个父亲，在饭都吃不饱的情况下，愿意存钱买二手钢琴和钢琴课给儿子，会在儿子自残的时候自责地往自己身上也割相同的印记，会很努力地想要保持这个摇摇欲坠的家庭。

那种生活在底层社会的，爱恨交织的父子情感，被刻画得非常深刻，让人能深深感受到其中的复杂和绝望。

然而这也是这篇唯一可以说得上优点的地方了，当Will搬进拔叔家以后整篇文就一路狂奔向ooc不回头，从文章最开始就突然爱上一个高中生爱得不行的拔叔（那会儿Will当然安静礼貌，有他的人格魅力，但这种明明还不熟，都不了解，就汹涌到可以为他杀人的情感来得实在太莫名其妙了，也毫无说服力），到动不动就脸红，前半段和父亲在一起时还挺有主见挺坚强，但一和拔叔在一起仿佛就退回到十四岁的Will，我都认不出除了名字以为和原作人物还有什么相似的地方。

看下来我觉得作者应该年纪不大，或者至少从写作的格调和对人物的理解来看，还是非常稚嫩粗浅的。

同样是年龄差Kink的only an echo（我也写过repo），就无疑在人物塑造和写作格调上，要高出不止一个台阶。

我还特意思考了下这两篇的不同，最后想起Will原剧里看着拔叔说的那句，"You can't reduce me to a set of influences." 算是get到了本质的差距所在。

Will高度共情，极易受到情绪影响，但他同时又极度自主，他的所有行为本质上都是他自己的意志力，即使这种意志有时候会同时飞到两个极端。但这正是这个人物身上非常复杂也非常有趣的一点，也是拔杯之间关系的一个基础：Will是永远无法完全变成拔叔想要他变成的样子，但正是这种不可掌控的自主性，才会吸引拔叔，并形成他们之间流动变化的微妙关系。

  
所以同人里类似于养成au、abo这样直接帮你界定了关系套路的设定（和另一个拔杯很受欢迎的吸血鬼au还不一样，吸血鬼au这种单纯是人设，而不是社会情感关系的框定），如果不是对人物有着超强把控的作者来写，就会直接把Will变成某一种影响的产物，要么是拔叔的养成，要么是生理的机制，总之里面的Will都缺少独立性，人物的内核就不在了。

only an echo里的Will，虽然是拔叔引导才发现新的世界，但他骨子里的强韧和蜕变，依然来自他自己内在的力量。他和拔叔虽然年龄和阅历有差距，但在精神上却无疑是平等的——是的，平等性，只有满足了这个条件的拔杯，才会让人觉得是拔杯。

总之这篇证明了，不管这个梗多么喜欢，一旦写得不好，那真的是不管怎么着都看不下去……

十万字看到六万字的时候，实在看得太难受了，终于放弃了。打开下一篇文，立刻觉得清风扑面（或者说在拔杯的世界里，一股血腥的风扑面哈哈哈），那一刻的感悟就是，人生苦短，不应该浪费在自己不喜欢的同人上面（。

[Pattern Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780099) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning)

这篇是第二季的canon divergence，分叉的点在Will从精神病院出来，没有选择和Jack合作诱捕拔叔，而是决定自己单独一个人和拔叔展开博弈。

紧接着bread and music看到这篇真是……立马觉得自己得到了拯救（抹泪

整篇文给我的最大感受就是，严谨和准确。

基本上前半部分拔杯间亦敌亦友的张力，几乎被还原到和原剧一样的程度，人物的刻画准确到可以完全脑补出画面和声音。

虽然剧情是和原作分线了，但是作者巧妙地利用了第二季后半段发生的几个案件，合情合理地创造出新的情境，并且探索了在这些新的情境下人物的关系和心态。

character study真的做得特别好，对人物的解读极其扎实，剧情也很精彩可信。

但这也不是说这篇文就没有缺点，要说缺点，就要说到ThisBeautifuDrowning这个作者了。

她真的是个很有趣也很特别的存在。我目前啃了她两篇文，一篇这篇Pattern Break，一篇是之前的Pagesix。她有几个点和其他拔杯同人作者不太一样，值得一提。

一是她的故事都非常踏实。这个踏实和前面提到的那篇post313文还不太一样，当然两者文风都写实，不太有原作那种华美而超现实的意向，但post313那篇是更生活化也更琐碎的写实，像细腻的生活片。

而pattern break和pagesix呢？就是紧凑的现实主义剧情片，几乎所有事情都是如果在现实中有这个人物，那他会在当时的情境下做出的举动。作者甚至经常在后记里提到原剧中的某些处理在现实中是不可能的，为此她还专门去翻阅相关法律材料看了几百页……其专注和科学的精神真是一个大写的服气。

与此对应的，就是她笔下的POV也都非常严格地遵循该有的叙述角度，从来不会像很多同人一样，随便地就因为情节需要跳来跳去，从Will的视角突然变成拔叔的，又突然变成上帝视角。

这种合理而严谨的写实主义就使得她的文读起来非常舒服，从来不会有一种，“诶这有必要吗”的疑惑。

但这也就促成了她的第二个特点，那就是她写不来特别浪漫激烈的爱情关系。

无论是Pagesix还是这篇Pattern Break，爱情迸发和完成的瞬间，虽然有着肢体接触，有吻有触摸，但却不知为何有种……性冷淡的感觉，当然前文铺垫的感情张力是在的，然而那种质变的过程有点像一个数学公式得出了一个解（。

第一次的肉体关系更是……非常现实的肉，比起隔壁各种动不动第一次肉要写个一万字的文，pattern和pagesix都只用了短短一小段来写两个人的第一次，Pattern Break里还描写Will和拔叔第一次滚床单滚完之后想，“这不是一次十分惊人的、那么难忘的经历，但我可以预见自己会越来越喜欢。”

……是不是非常写实！简直就是现实里基佬的思路嘛（。

但这也倒不是说她就只能写拔杯的博弈关系，完全写不好拔杯的爱情关系，其实她只是比较慢热，比较理性。

她这两篇文里的拔杯都是刚搞上的时候爱情关系不是很激烈，但慢慢地，随着剧情的推进和加深，两个人之间的羁绊也逐渐显得更加深刻，到文章后半段，已经能够让人非常信服，肉也随之写得更带感也更富有感情。

所以无论是Pattern Break还是pagesix都是我觉得，开头特别好，结尾特别好，但是中间稍微弱一点，原因可能就在那里，因为感情浓度不够总给人一种，“why你们就这样了？why Will你不报警？why Will你就这么放弃了你的诱捕计划？太快了吧！”。

不过这就是她另一个特点了，那就是她笔下的Will真是极为带感，如果说那篇Pagesix还是小试牛刀，那这篇里的Will就是带劲到不行，黑起来黑得特别快还特别彻底，你如果得罪了这个作者笔下的Will，那真的是会死很惨…………（两部都是他倒霉的Mason有话要说

我有一个片段印象很深，pattern break的最后，Abigail回来了，拔叔邀请Will同居，Will答应了，但是事先警告拔叔，如果你将来再搞小实验小伎俩，真的伤害到Abigail，那我会杀了你。

拔叔挑眉，看来我培养出了一个monster。

Will举起手中的红酒杯，做了个致意的动作，“不，不是培养，你只是把我释放了出来。”

最后，这位作者也是我唯一见过的，完全不洗白murder husbands的作者，Pagesix的结尾和这篇的结尾整体都黑得非常彻底，尤其这篇，不找任何借口，不做任何粉饰，坚持角色原初的本质，这点来说，也是非常佩服。

最后快看完的时候，我从几篇后记里提到的内容，突然发现原来ThisBeautifuDrowning这个作者是德国人。

一瞬间恍然大悟……小灯泡亮起来了！

难怪如此理性，如此不会写搞对象，如此严谨真实呢，破案了！！


	9. Chapter 9

[The Very Secret Diary of Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159646) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental)

写dangerous game的作者昏迷小姐（？）的crack风中篇（三万字算中篇？不，在拔杯圈，这都差点算短篇了）

就写拔杯两个人逃亡在意大利的同居生活，各种鸡飞狗跳，各种神经。

这篇前半部分极为好笑，是那种特别热闹的好笑，有些吐槽太有意思了，比如Will腹诽拔叔生下来估计就长着一张莫测的脸，根本不会有可爱的时候。还有和热情二缺的意大利人民的互动，都特别逗。

就是后面有点过头了，我觉得这个作者特别喜欢Will暴躁又傲娇还有点犯傻，拔叔宠溺又神经的风格，她在shape那篇正经的文里都有点忍不住流露出一点这样的倾向，导致shape在我眼里很ooc。这篇crack就很适合，本身就是漫画式的夸张，她可以尽情发挥，但到后面重复这样的套路，其实会有点腻味。

看的几篇crack里，我还是更喜欢how to save a life，更对得上我的幽默感（不喜欢尴尬式笑闹喜剧，更偏爱语言冷幽默）吧。

总体来说是很可爱的文，推荐观赏。

[The Mongoose Hunts The Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788543) by [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera), [gestalt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1)

不看kindle我都差点忘了这一篇了……

第一季很早的时候写的文，作者说她根据一个梗，假想Will不是单纯地脆弱善良蓝眼睛小茶杯，而是反过来也能操纵拔叔，会怎样。

这个就还蛮神奇的，第一季早期大部分人应该对Will都是这个印象，特别不稳定特别脆弱，被拔叔利用又很无辜，所以她原本写这个文应该也是一个what if的脑洞，结果没想到，好么，脑洞成真了，第二季Will就开始真正发挥出这个角色的内在潜能，开始反操纵了。

但虽然神婆了一下，其实作者本质应该还是只是玩梗，没有很认真地去思索这个可能性，所以这个短篇也就是对第一季的一个反向retelling而已，从Will的角度出发，写两个psychopath怎么开始搭伙。

从这个角度而言，这个一开始就是高智商犯罪分子的Will就和其他一味写他脆弱的文一样平面和苍白。拔叔的塑造也同样没什么新意。

唯一有意思的一点就是这个创意了，也算是一种可能性。

[Fruitful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405162) by [Everett_Harte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_Harte/pseuds/Everett_Harte)

这篇是Porn with plot，就是本质还是Porn，但是写点剧情给你。中短篇，主要讲拔杯两个人如果在第一季故事发生之前就相遇恋爱结婚，会发生怎样的事。

因为有其实是肉文这个前提，所以我对它的期待和要求也没有很高，事实上它的人物塑造也的确是我见过最ooc的之一。

蓝胡子的妻子是拔杯s1 au里特别喜欢用的一种套路，一般这种套路里拔杯的塑造都会有点俗套，当然优秀的作者依然可以把老梗玩出新花样，可以写得很好，但这篇就只是把这种俗套发挥到了极致。

不过话说回来，就是肉嘛……要求不能太多，但我觉得肉也写得没有算很出彩吧，虽然几个场景意思都挺好的，然而碍于篇幅限制，没有怎么展开。

最后有一个反转，在我觉得“这文应该不能更ooc了吧？“的情况下，还真的让它更ooc了，厉害吧？也是非常厉害了。

[Pi's Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244514) by [t_pock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_pock/pseuds/t_pock)

终于到这篇了，我先吐血为敬。

这篇我先是看简介，写的是Will是个单身父亲，然后有一天女儿（不是Abigail）走丢了，被拔叔找到了，于是两个人开始产生联系，最后发展出爱情。

我看了下tag，很简短，就写着单亲爸爸Will，还有“有跨性别角色”。我看着感觉不错，kudos也挺多，最主要是整个故事行文感觉很慢热很暧昧，是我的菜，翻到结尾又看了下是he，于是就开始看了。

你看我做的前期工作是不是还挺小心的。

结果啊！常在AO3走，哪能不湿鞋！（？）

这篇最开始我最大的担心是变成单纯的育儿文，就那种没什么意思光带小孩，换个名字哪个西皮都可以代入的文，结果居然写得还可以，最主要是全篇都是拔叔的视角，这还挺难得的，因为拔叔视角公认地难写，但作者完成地还不错，整体心理进程虽然算不上十足还原，但也真实可信。

那种两个成年男人的靠近、吸引，单亲父亲Will对再接纳一个人的犹豫和不安，也写得很好。甚至女儿这个角色也挺可爱。

最后终于到了那个终极的问题，就是Will的女儿的生母是谁。因为还记得那个tag，我一直怀疑是一个跨性别者，也就是本身是女性，但是自我定义为男性，最后在变性前和Will生了一个女儿。

结果Will在一系列的防备和心理挣扎后终于在文章快结束（进度92%了）了的时候和盘托出。

这个孩子是他自己本人生的，他才是跨性别者，本来是女性，生完娃以后去变成了男性。

WTF？？？？

请想象一下我当时的震惊和冲击，仿佛天上一道雷劈下来。

我对跨性别者没有意见，但你好歹tag上写一下“主角是跨性别者”吧，你把这个作为最后的大反转是什么意思啊我想问！！对跨性别者也挺冒犯的吧感觉好像是什么特别大的秘密……最关键是我前面看了五万多字脑海里塑造的那个糙汉单亲爸爸Will一下子根基就不对了啊！！

我后来努力想要看看完算了，后来发现实在不行，来不动来不动。

于是这是第一篇我快要看完的时候弃掉的文，还给我造成了一定程度上的心理阴影……

不说了，说多了我又要吐血了。

写出来先提醒有想要看这篇文的朋友吧，要真能先接受这个设定的话可能还真的觉得不错……可惜orz

[Two Solitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673940) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

当受到伤害的时候，当然是要去找永远安心的品质保障，还特别温柔的emungere来治愈我了！

Two Solitudes是我看的第一篇她写的post313文。我看完之后就觉得，这是emungere笔下我最最喜欢的一篇正文。

说正文是因为之前她的文我心中排第一的是她为ladders写的十九篇番外，但是如果你要问Two Solitudes和ladders番外哪个好，我其实很难答得上来，只能说都写得太好了。

Two Solitudes的故事很简单，就是Will和拔叔跳崖以后，开始了亡命天涯之路，和大多数逃亡文里往南美海岛或者欧洲（福勒本人也选择了古巴哈哈哈）的路数不同，这篇是写他们一起往加拿大的雪原进发。

大多数post313的私奔文，都会让拔杯过得挺轻松的，你会发现他们一路上很少有人认出他们，最后也总能在安全舒适还十分雅致的环境下开始全新的murder husbands生活。

这篇文却是我见过最艰难的逃亡之路，一路艰难险阻，在你以为不会再惨了吧的时候，它就会出现一个更惨的情况……

两个人在加拿大的冰天雪地里，一路逃生，遇到各种突发的情况，几度要丢了性命，最后几乎是除了拥有彼此之外，一无所有。

但就像里面拔叔说的，从跳崖开始，一切都已经无所谓了，一起活下去也好，一起死也好，都是Happy Ending。

这篇文的细腻氛围也完美地呈现出了这种向死而生的氛围，那种过去不可追，将来不可得，只能尽力看着眼前的绝路的哀愁和决绝。那种在冰天雪地里相拥，仿佛也带上了凉意的温柔。那种压抑而汹涌，无需言说但彼此密不分可的情感，都特别特别地美。

我总觉得e大的文里，其实有一种特殊的气氛，硬要说的话就是文艺气息很重，氛围特别旖旎。对于拔杯来说，也许这种笔法柔软有余，张力稍嫌不足，但那种永远流动在文字里的情意，却是特别本质的，有这样的作者，也真的是一个fandom的幸运。

这篇文的人物塑造应该也是e大我看过的文里最精准的，e大在写S1retelling的时候有时候会塑造出过于弱势的Will和一味只是总裁苏的拔叔，但这部因为承接第三季，整体要对味得多，无论是永远处在自我挣扎之中但最后总是会在关键时刻选择拔叔的Will，还是对拔叔内心过往的刻画，那种他人不能理解的深情和浪漫，那种就算孤身一人，也要固执地抵抗时间、命运以及宇宙之熵的反叛，都是句句在点。

刚才提到拔叔对时间、命运的抵抗（摔碎的杯子），我一直觉得这是电视剧版拔叔这个人本质的哲学核心，可惜的是很少有同人能够写到这个层面。但这篇我却惊喜地看到它体现出来了。

拔叔和Will在一路艰难的逃难过程中，看着北极光，有了这样一番对话。

“Later, I saw them as visual representations of the circular nature of time. As they are, in a way. The flaring energy of the sun, delayed and then made visible here. It is the simplest sort of time travel. The kind between stars.”  
  
“Time only goes in one direction, Hannibal."  
  
"Have we not come around again to our beginning?”  
  
"Doesn't work like that."

  
"Doesn't it? It feels that way. It feels that way very much. ”

同时之前微博上有人讨论在佛罗伦萨拔叔为Will换下的衬衫。其实这篇里也有提到同时为Will准备了bone saw和一整套订制衣服的拔叔。

“You bought me a wardrobe and a bone saw," Will said. "Did you know which one you'd give me? Or did I decide that for you when I pulled the knife?"  
  
Hannibal was quiet for a few breaths. "We decided together. Didn't we? You didn't know what you'd do when you saw me. I didn't know what I'd do when I saw you.”  
  
这些对话真的是写得美，也写得很还原。可以说因为作者对这两个人物的把握精准，所以对话也写得尤其完美，虽然她以前的文里对话也一直很出彩，但像上面这些对白，无疑是需要对人物有极深的了解和感情，做过深入的功课才能写出来的。

还有值得一提的是，我一直感觉e大其实是个道德观比较强的人，她在其他文里比较喜欢洗白拔杯，往往结局显得有点苍白，但这篇并没有。这篇的结局我特别喜欢。

最后我很想总结两句，比如文笔好，人物精准，值得推荐之类的话，但想想还是不说了，这么美的文，真的需要自己去体会。

感谢e大，治愈了我受伤的心灵（？？

[Separately to a Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120212) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

没错，还是e大，因为太喜欢Two Solitudes了，我就又开了一篇e大的文看。

这是一个小短篇，一万字左右，其实是非常可爱的一个“what if”，如果拔叔在第一集那个motel里就跟Will求婚，Will还答应了，之后会发生什么？

e大有一个很厉害的地方就是总能把一个看上去只能写3000字的脑洞或PWP梗扩展成一个合情合理又温柔好看的故事，她的S1 retelling大部分都是来源于此，比如女装梗啦，sugar daddy梗什么的。

这篇虽然不是围绕一个kink梗展开，但也是其中一个典范。虽然也是S1的故事线，故事比较短，设定严格意义来说也容易不科学，但平行世界里的各种场景因为求婚这个变量有了不同，别有趣味。人物也能被她一贯细腻的笔触还原到一定程度，甚至比几篇她围绕kink梗扩写的长篇还做得好一些，非常难得。

对话依旧是e大的文里我最喜欢的部分，从不掉链子。

最关键是真的，真的很甜，看完心情巨好。

e大，“当你被雷文伤害了非常需要寻找治愈”指定品牌，不二人选（。

以及，必须要说哈，拔杯第一集就结婚真的是就结果来说对大家都好，看看这俩，折腾了三季，中枪好几次，满身都是伤，身边的人都倒了血霉，不是死就是残，最后不还是结婚了【。

行吧不作到淋漓尽致不算爱过（。


	10. Chapter 10

[The Fault in My Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505733) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0)

这篇当然不是短篇了，九万字的长篇，但奇怪的au设定倒是真的。

灵魂伴侣au，命中注定的伴侣一旦四目相对，就会在下一次睡觉醒来互换眼睛的颜色。Will是一个专门研究灵魂伴侣的心理学教授，但是自己却很抗拒这件事，直到红龙的案件出现，他重新出山帮助Jack，去监狱探访了恶名在外的Ripper，Hannibal。后面的事情，大家应该都能猜得到。

我对绑定系的au并没有偏见，也觉得之所以很多人会认为这些灵伴、哨向的au大同小异或者ooc是因为没有读到真正优秀的作品。这类作品看上去有一个范式，好像更容易创作，但其实需要作者更优秀的把控力，要不然很容易流俗。

对拔杯尤其是这样，我以前说过，他们俩对我来说最关键的点就在于互相吸引的同时又是不可控的，彼此都不能完全掌握对方。套在一个固定了关系的范式里，或者用纯生理方面的角度去解释他们之间的引力，会剥离掉这两个人关系的复杂性。

这里提一句ABO，ABO是把这种绑定关系发展到极致的一种套路，而且因为天生设定的关系，几乎就是围绕着生理特性来的，所以我一般都会规避，不是说就没有好文了，而是更大概率和我看文的偏好口味不合。

即使如此，我还是认为“拔杯这样的cp不应该写au”这样的判断可能有失偏颇了。或者说，这样想当然是人的自由，但其实会错过很多有趣的文章。毕竟真正优秀的作者，就是可以在看上去最天马行空的au套路里写出最符合原作气质的人物和互动。（其实有些原作向的同人，也同样可以很ooc的=-=）

说了这么多，就是说一开始我光看设定就觉得这个灵魂伴侣au设定太套路了吧，再加上这个作者就是写酒保au的LiaSo，估计写得会更狗血套路。

结果充分证明一件事情，don't judge a book by its cover，don't judge a fanfiction by its synopsis。

只要人物把握传神，情节掌控到位，笔力到了，任何一个套路的故事都可以被写得跌宕起伏，带感非凡。你会清晰地感觉到，是作者在驾驭这个设定，而不是这个设定反过来驾驭了作者。

这篇的人物还原度非常非常好，堪称我扫过的拔杯文里排得上前三的，很多对话极为有原剧风范，可以在脑内严丝合缝地对上画面。

Will的描绘很真实，那种矛盾、挣扎以及一步步在情势和内心感召下的黑化，都非常贴切。包括和Molly的关系，这篇也没有随意地就潦草结束，而是完整写出了他们关系的一步步进程和变化，让人觉得作者是很尊重每一个配角的。

拔叔一开始极其像安东尼霍普金斯的老拔叔（。但是后面灵伴关系显现后就比较像麦子叔的版本了。也刻画得很好。不是有些同人里热衷塑造的除了情圣就是情圣的拔叔，而是写出了那种莫测的、爱操纵人的，带着邪恶好奇心的一面。

出乎意料的是，世界观也挺完整的，虽然看上去这个设定很扯淡，但作者居然是认真建构的。通过Will和很多灵伴的互动交流，表现了整个社会对灵伴这件事的态度。以及灵伴到底对人的自我认知产生了怎样的影响。尤其提到有些人，可能生理上告诉他们应该去爱一个人，但自主的情感上却无法办到，或者性格就是不合适，灵伴在这种时候反而成了一种束缚和痛苦。这些设置和对话，可能和主线剧情无关，但无疑丰富了整个世界的架构，非常有心。

总之这篇整体在剧情、完成度、人物准确度上，都是我扫过的所有拔杯au文里数一数二的（This dangerous game可以和它一战，两篇文各有千秋。）

它也让我再次认识到不要因为设定就产生偏见，就这点来说，真的对LiaSo刮目相看，其实就算那篇酒保文完全没有这篇深入，比较fluffy一点，但也能看出很纯熟优秀的对创作的掌控力。她还写了好几篇拔杯文，我以后会好好读一下（兴奋搓手

就是还有一个问题，酒保au最后居然拉灯已经不按套路出牌了，这篇各种艰辛到最后才能在一起，又有灵魂伴侣这种设定，她居然继续选择拉灯……！

拔杯圈这样坚持拉灯的作者，真的不多……需要珍惜（？）

[Hanging Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371213) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos)

这篇很短，也是soulmate au。

The fault in my code看完后我感叹不能对看似神神叨叨的灵伴au有偏见，毕竟那篇写得这么好这么好。

但这篇就……很难形容了。倒不是说写得差，只是我觉得它是很奇怪很恐怖的一篇文，略有点实验性质。

整篇文没有出现第三个人物，通篇就是拔杯两个人的谈话，前半部分甚至完全没有提及soulmate的设定，这一部分写得非常好。人物的对话和个性都有很好的还原。

但是一进入到soulmate的部分后整篇文急转直下，先是感觉突然走了s1 au常有的那种“蒙在鼓里多愁善感的Will和默默陷入爱情的拔叔”老路线，对拔叔和Will的塑造甚至和前面他们的谈话自相矛盾（比如前面说拔叔杀人是一个爱好，不是强迫症。结果后面又说拔叔杀人会感到愤怒，其实根本不应该是这样的）。

就在我以为又要流俗的时候，啪啦一下又是一个转折，结局简直了……细思极恐。颇有点第一季Will神智不清地拖着Dr.Gideon到拔叔家那一段的压迫感，令人悚然。

  
如果说大多数拔杯同人，甚至原剧后期，是心理惊悚片为壳，内在讲的其实是拔杯的爱情。那这篇不长的同人就是反了过来，以soulmate这样的爱情设定为壳，内在是心理恐怖片。

  
就这个意义来说，算是很有趣的实验作品，但可能不是读完之后让人愉快的同人文吧。

[The Hermit and the Wendigo King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108488) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel)

这篇也不长，是我看的第一篇拔杯奇幻au，大意就是隐居在树林里的Will无意救了一头鸦羽鹿，当然我们都知道那不是真的鹿，是灵异生物拔叔的一个化身。

  
说实在的，我看了这么多篇拔杯，虽然有写得很ooc的，但没有说写得很低龄的。之前看youtube上有视频聊同人文写作的一些特点，我心里想这些看上去很中二很幼稚的地方我在拔杯圈没怎么见到啊。

结果果然话不能说太早，你看，这篇就让我见识到了。

比如那个视频里提到，不少同人不好好用代词，一定要动不动用人物的某个特点来当代词。比如“the red hair said…………”，用中文脑补下就是“那个红发少年说”。然后这些指代会在一整篇文里花式出现。

我还想这也太二了吧。好了，这篇就让我感受了一下。果然就是很二很矫情。……拜托好好用代词你我他吧，不是说替换了它们就会显得很有新意的。（还有POV，不是说频繁跳POV，让读者感到错愕，故事就算讲清楚的。）

像这样的描写，真的是这篇文我最想吐槽的一点。文笔特别幼稚，行文里透着一种明明非常不成熟但硬要堆砌的牵强和做作。看下来只感觉这个作者可能只看欧美YA奇幻言情小说吧（？

除了文笔幼稚以外，整篇故事本身也极其俗套，人物也平面单一，当然肯定有不少人喜欢这种“霸道强势信息素满满”的拔叔和“毛茸茸纯情灰姑娘”的Will，要不然这篇kudos也不会那么多，但是我看的时候真的屡屡翻白眼。

e大的有几篇S1 AU虽然也难逃这种灰姑娘窠臼，但至少e大有文笔有画面有意象有梗啊，内在是自洽的。

这篇就真的是要啥没啥。

  
PS：以及这篇文还打了tag，特意强调了两次肉在第几章，嗯，本来这种做法本身就应该是个预警的，我应该相信自己的直觉，可惜（。

[The Fox's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183175) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

这篇也挺短的，没两下就看完了。剧情是接续在S2结尾，但是这个故事里有些事件没有发生，于是走向也大不相同，开篇就是Will从医院里被千代带走，重新去见拔叔。

  
怎么说呢，这篇也是让我认识到不要“以貌取文”的一篇文。毕竟这篇无论是大纲还是开篇的几段都让我有种这什么玩意啊的荒诞感，差点就要被我归为雷文一档中途DNF了。

但看下去后就慢慢get到了它有趣和可爱的点。要诀是不能把它当做正剧——就算开始它看上去是个正剧，但nonono，它本质就是一个带点童话/荒诞/日常意味的……冷幽默文。

接受这一点再看就觉得很不错了。有很多有意思的梗和飞来一笔的吐槽，比如Will和Abigail讲电话，讲到后来Abigail背稿痕迹明显，Will发现自己讲不通了，只能深吸一口气，“把你另一个爸叫来。”然后拔叔连装没用免提都懒得装，直接厚颜无耻地打招呼了。

又比如“公主抱抱得这么轻松是因为常背尸体”“……不要再给我裹皮大衣了，我是什么？黑帮老大的情人么？”之类的吐槽，还有他俩关于求婚不求婚的一段对话，都很灵巧风趣。

感情的戏份，它并没有像很多搞笑文一样纯粹地逗比，相反仍然在欢脱的对话中有很细腻温柔的，近乎文艺气息的表达。

当然没有原作那么大起大落，省去了很多复杂和纠结的层面，我想作者自己也知道这不可能是原剧的走向，但是她估计也没想要去复原什么，转而用很自然的笔触塑造了一种更轻盈旖旎的气氛，这在拔杯文圈里其实还挺难得的。它不刻意地搞笑，也不刻意地煽情，而是非常恰到好处地把两者结合起来，塑造出那样一种独特的气息。

  
我最后的结论是，这文如果要比喻的话可以看作emungere的文的冷幽默版，如果想要看好玩的拔杯，但又不想看太鸡飞狗跳的crack，那这篇无疑是上佳的选择。

  
PS：这篇也是我第一次看到背景设置在日本的拔杯文，我觉得作者可能有在日本生活的经验，或者很喜欢日本，做了不少功课，因为整体上日本文化的细节表达得蛮到位的。

  
以及我之前还翻到一个kudos蛮高的文，看简介就………非常不想看（魔幻现实主义au，Will在家门口发现一个仙鹤叼来的小孩），结果发现那篇和这篇是一个作者，感觉顿时可以一看了哈哈哈。

[Slip the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708628) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning)

写Page Six和Pattern Break的ThisBeautifulDrowning的又一篇作品。

这篇的写作时间是在第二季刚刚结束，所以很明显，是一篇作者被虐到以后致力于要fix it的续作。讲Will醒来后去找拔叔，最后两个人相遇。

正因此，这篇远不如前面提到的两篇正剧那么深入，我觉得作者主要是写来自我疗愈的。在人物塑造和情节上都比较简单平淡。

但即使如此，依然有非常神婆的预言，比如两人重遇的地点等，绝对是对原剧有深刻理解的人写出来的，当然和后来原剧的展开相比，要更写实，没那么多过于意象和象征的东西。细节非常注意真实性。

不愧是这位来自德国的严谨大大！（？）

[A Bad Combination In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825769) by [perpetuallycaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated)

才两千字的PWP。

血污play。

没啥好说的。


	11. Chapter 11

[Quiet Asphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114624) by [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/pseuds/FKAHerSweetness)

这篇刚看完，我对它的感想还蛮复杂的，想先说一下。

首先是很长，17万字啊，自从维多利亚au那篇以后，好久没看这么~长的文了。

然后一开始我对其不抱希望，因为看tag和简介完全是一副童话奇幻au的样子，感觉蛮不靠谱的，结果一看下去发现居然不是，背景还是现实世界的，吃惊不小。

所以其实设定是Will自十岁起被Jack收养，Jack发现了他的empathy才能，开始训练他，想要让他成为一流的探员，终极目标则是抓住ripper。在Will三十岁，他第一次抓住Hobbs的庆功宴上，他遇见了Hannibal。

不过即使背景是现实世界，这个故事肯定如作者所说，是有“童话”的底色的，从上面那段故事梗概里也能看出来。

这篇最大的优点，是谜之吸引人。

不知道你有没有这样的体验，就是有一些剧，也有这样那样的缺点，偶尔你还要翻白眼吐槽两句，但就是追得欲罢不能。或者有一些零食，也不是惊艳到每一口都无比美味，奈何就是吃得停不下来…………

这篇文就是这样的（。

这种爽快和引人入胜的效果，在这篇来说，首先源自叙述视角的设置，就，太会踩狗血的痛点了，太会了。

整篇全程Will和Jack双视角，这种设置其实不常见，尤其在文章的前半段，紧密围绕ripper案件和拔叔与两人的关系展开剧情，大致是第一季或者说蓝胡子的妻子的走向，在这其中拔叔如此关键，作者却从来不写拔叔本人的心理，是真的非常注意地，一句都不写。

而且更妙的是，和很多文不一样，因为不是只从Will角度出发，加入了Jack的视角，从而给整个文带来了一种从他人视角窥探印证的，隐秘的闷骚感。

在提到ripper或者处理相关事务时，拔叔的一个微笑，眼神的一动，某句不经意的话。视角主体无知无觉，只有读者知道拔叔的双重身份和其中的含义。这些侧面的细节也就仿如暗号一般带感。

同理拔杯之间的一些亲密举动，也是通过Jack的眼中来映射，配合Jack是Will养父的身份，真是格外地……有意思。

在这些视角的转换跳跃中，剧情不断拓展。还有一些非常狗血但是很带感的设置，比如Will精神深处从小被植入的杀死ripper的指令等等，都很到位，非常非常抓人。

人物的情感，尤其是Jack和Bella的塑造，他们的心理过程，以及父子母子之间的情感，也都很可信。

总体来说我看得真的很愉悦，过程是很快乐的。

但是这不代表这篇文就很完美了，相反问题其实很多，很起劲地看完以后，我仔细想想，可能也排不进我最喜欢的拔杯文的前五。

它发展到最后，最致命的缺点，其实恰恰是前面提到的它最吸引人的地方。

如果说双视角的设置在前半段分外带感，那当文章后半段开始写Will和拔叔/Jack两人间的周旋（基本和第二季后面诱捕拔叔的部分合上了）之后，这种视角就反而变成了桎梏和牵制，让拔叔的形象显得依然很疏离，很模糊。

我不知道为什么作者在后半段依然把大段篇幅留给Jack，虽然是对人物的塑造以及最后读者理解他的选择有帮助，但是却牺牲掉了Will那边的戏份，加上Will的视角里还有很大一部分也要去处理和Jack的关系，导致他和拔叔分到的戏份其实不多……

这就非常要命了。因为读者如我，到最后虽然被反复告知拔杯两人搞对象以后爱意深刻，但你要我回想他俩相处的片段、说的话，或者有没有在读的时候感觉到那种恋爱的甜蜜……其实并没有，他们两个人后半段的交集几乎全在床上（。效果反而不如前半段Will被蒙在鼓里的时候那种闷骚的暗流更有羁绊的感觉。

我看完这篇以后又去回顾了下emungere的文，真的，e大写感情戏举重若轻，甚至肉都不多，但就是能写出柔情蜜意难舍难分的感觉。相比起来，这个作者就比不上了……

其次还有很关键的一点，因为整篇文虽然是现实背景，但又是带有童话底色的。这就形成了一种冲突，导致了整篇文无论是行文，还是人设上有些过于……怎么说呢？过于做作。

最明显的例子是Will的性格，太像多愁善感的少女，被强吻了掌掴对方以后要哭唧唧（我当时整个，你谁？）失恋后在那里烧诗集（我还以为Will小字颦颦嘞）……

总体而言，这个绿眼睛卷头发的美貌小王子Will，虽然在童话背景、年龄不大，以及他是Jack的养子（隐喻王子）的因素作用下，姑且可以说是自洽的，后面也有他成长蜕变、内心坚韧强大的描写，但这些突兀的性格特征，依然让人感觉他并不能算是拔叔的“equal”，而是被“宠爱”给“占有”的对象，充其量就是这个对象还颇有些魅力而已。

原作那种强强对垒的感觉，在这里是很难感受到的。

而拔叔，前面讲了，到后面因为视角的关系，太面目模糊了，甚至他的爱的表现都是模糊的，永远隔着一层纱。

所以整体而言拔杯二人，以及他们情感的塑造，都挺失衡。

至于行文，过于冗长，有一些环境描写和心理描写，说得不好听，是有点矫情的。感觉作者很热爱文学，但又还没有很深刻的认识，依然停留在“文笔好就是用各种比喻来描写”的阶段。虽然句子看上去华丽，但其实写得不成熟，这种过于努力的感觉，有时候就会显得做作。

比如中间拔杯两个人还有一起互相对诗的桥段，虽然可能作者是想要塑造出非常动人震撼的效果，但我看到那段真的大翻白眼……即使拔剧在各种意义上都是非常不说人话的剧，但也不是这种instagram文艺少女风格吧。

至于经常出现的纳博科夫的lolita的比喻，就更毫无道理可言了，感觉就没理解老纳的意思（。

还有一个槽点，就是Will的empathy能力在故事的最后随着拔叔的一系列冲击事件而消散了，这个虽然是只提了一两句，但是让我莫名不爽……感觉由此看出作者本质还是把Will定义成一个被爱的对象，而不是一个特别独立的个体。

但是吐槽了这么多，虽然ooc，虽然这样那样……但是就真的很好看啊！（喂）

毕竟有各种喜闻乐见的桥段，我最后百分之三十是几乎花了一天时间不眠不休（？）地看完的，时而吐槽，但经常看得嗷嗷叫。

顺带一提，这个作者非常会写肉，她就连写肉都很知道该戳哪些点（这句并不是开x腔）。也很会写性张力，前期明明肉渣都算不上硬是能看得人想要捂脸打滚。

但是他俩第一段完整的肉，非常地……难以描述。我看完之后下巴都掉地上了。应该说是我见过的唯一一个，看着非常非常non-con，但又不是non-con的肉了……只能说一句，服！

好了啰嗦完了，现在回到正常的时间顺序。下面这几篇看得比较早了，都是七八月份看的，要么比较短，要么没看完，我尽量说短点。

[and built a little house that we could live in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310220) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)

  
这篇不长不短，算个中篇。S1的canon divergence。讲的是Will和拔叔一起去度假，度过了七天。这七天就分为七章。假度完了故事也完了。

其实最开始是注意到了它的续篇，当时点开来作者说前面还有一篇这个，我就跑去补了一下。

作者对其的表述是，“nothing terrible happened”，看完不得不感慨，是真的无事发生。

如tag所说，就是真日常。还不是e大爱写的那种搞对象的甜甜蜜蜜家务事，而是还没有搞对象之前，甚至窗户纸都还不知道有没有的时候的……日常。

正因为这样，一开始我觉得这篇文实在是太琐碎了，就是在写每天都干了什么，做饭遛狗买东西钓鱼登山散步宅在家里看书画画………我经常看着看着就昏睡过去（。

但是还好耐着性子看下去了，其实是细品起来挺妙的一篇文。

我一直觉得写出情感在生活中建立的过程，一点都不比写出跌宕起伏激动人心的剧情容易。比如前面那篇quiet asphodel，可以非常引人入胜，但是感情建立就没写好。

这篇通篇几乎没有配角，就是两个人的对话和互动。但作者纯靠精准的对话和细节，写出了情感的张弛和层次来。且还不是取的爱情关系建立后的时间点，而是写那种友情尚且都还未确立的灰色地带。

没有突然就迷上对方的拔叔或者Will，只有两个独身惯了，且性格差异很大的人在慢慢习惯和对方一起生活，情感在这过程中逐渐加深，同时在看似简单的场景里，某些暗影和似有若无的暧昧又从未停止涌动………

这一切都描画得恰到好处，每一场看似漫无边际的对话，每一次共同凝视星空，都是羁绊在不知不觉中稳固加深的一根根丝线。

而且难得的是，这是一个全篇拔叔pov的文，拔叔pov著名地难写，但我觉得这篇写得很到位，一些细节的心理和幽暗的角落都很还原。  
  
总体来说是一篇很不错的文。可能不适合所有人，尤其喜欢快节奏同人的读者，但如果能耐着性子看完，也许会像我一样体验到其中一种别样的细腻的好。

[a tower to broadcast all our dark dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309680) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)

这是前一篇扫文的续篇，两篇名字都取得挺妙，可是也都太长了吧orz

之前那篇是全拔叔视角，两个人还只是朋友，这篇就变成了全Will视角，讲的是拔杯两个人因为一个案子必须假装情侣同居，最后搞到一起的故事。

假装情侣可以说是被各个圈用烂的俗梗了，而蓝胡子的妻子的套路也是拔杯文乐此不疲的老梗，感觉我起码看了几十种Will发现男朋友拔叔是ripper的场景。

当然不是说梗老就写不好，我在上一篇扫文里说过，这个作者用笔细腻，擅长描绘那种日久生情的点滴，气氛、对话以及流动的情意都掌握得恰到好处，这篇续除了结尾的部分也都是这个风格，因此我依然很喜欢。

但是结尾真的让我挺失望的，因为瞬间回到了最俗套的那种套路上去，矛盾的解决过于简单化，无论是拔叔还是Will，人物的层次和深度都陡然压缩。且前面铺垫不够，Will黑暗面的部分着墨很少，所以他最后的选择也就显得非常突兀。拔叔就更加了，一下子弱掉，成为一味只是情圣的空壳。

所以叫我来选的话，我肯定还是更喜欢前一篇。因为那篇虽然什么都没发生，却也正好发挥出了作者描绘生活细节的长处，是颇为难得的。而这篇加入了剧情和转折，反而泯然于众了。

其实想想这篇大概的走向和e大的那几篇S1改写aka蓝胡子的文也差不多吧，文笔都很好，前半段人物互动和情感描写细腻而温柔，也尝试对角色内在进行一定程度的深挖，但最后还是选择了“easy”模式，为了浅层次、表面化的he，牺牲了人物的深度和完整性。

区别是这篇还不如e大的s1文那样让人有印象深刻的点，这篇我七月初看完，到现在几乎就想不起来发生什么了……

但总体也还是蛮好看的文啦，轻柔甜蜜，至少很适合夏天阅读。

[Riders on the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834786) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle)

很久前repo过Hyacinth House，第一季写的文，9万字，写得很不错，当时发现它还有两个续篇（其实是三部曲），也都是大长文，就搁置了，但是心里一直记着这个事。

于是终于把续篇翻出来看了，结果又是意想不到的挫败……

首先是真的太太太啰嗦了，前面一大堆abigail和路人女配的戏份，实在有点扛不住，后来想想第一季写的文可能还是会有点危险，就跳到结尾看了下，晴天霹雳！最后三部曲的结局是be啊！！

不过S1的时候可能大家都觉得会be吧，谁曾想（。

但这个系列还是放弃了吧，没有时间和心力放在这个注定be的超长篇上面了……心累（。

[Semblance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953523) by [sfumatosoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfumatosoup/pseuds/sfumatosoup)

非常意识流的拔杯长文，意识流到五分钟就能让我入睡的程度（。

tag让人以为这篇是接续原作结局的，结果看了好久好久，都还在retelling和分析最后几集，其实这个思路我也挺想看的，但真的写得太太太冗长了。

和这个比起来，之前那些我评价为冗长的拔杯文，都陡然显得精练干净起来。这篇语言之混乱，叙述之散漫，也是前所未见……且基本都是直接大段大段的心理描写，作者硬塞给你，毫无人物本身的行为，或者剧情的展现。

咬牙看了百分之二十看到他们俩开车去最后断崖边的别墅，实在不行了，拉进度条跳到百分之五十看了一眼，红龙居然还没来？！

几万字才过了几小时，其他时候都在景观描写内心活动（写得非常重复）然后一个表情就可以伸发开来几千字，扛不住扛不住……

虽然我一直保持扫文的多样性，但到这地步还是只能，放弃了。

真的是很可惜，这篇看tag完全就是我的口味，我还想省着它给以后缺这类文时候看呢，这结果也是扎心T_T

[With a Crown of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335052) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden)

这篇的简介我原本看着不太想看的。

讲的是这个世界观里俩人如果都想要和对方组建家庭有孩子，那么第二天就会有个许愿出现的婴儿出现在其中一个人的家门口。然后故事的时间线在第一季，Will某一天发现门口出现了一个孩子，一看铭牌，吓死，是他和拔叔的。

看上去是不是有些谜之赶客？而且还打了个养娃的tag，我就更是意兴阑珊。

然而这篇就是之前我蛮喜欢的短篇fox's wedding的作者，当时我的观感是那篇虽然看上去有点荒诞，但仔细看下去就觉得有趣可爱，结合了文艺气息和幽默的语言。

所以抱着对那篇的好感我把这篇也完整看完了。

看完就觉得这次……是真的荒谬，真的无聊了。

这个作者在之前那个短篇里被我观察到的长处在这篇长篇里都看不到了，只剩下短处，通篇充斥着想当然的设定和不合理的情节发展，看上去甜甜蜜蜜的搞对象谈恋爱，其实两个人物都成了特别俗套的空壳，ooc都ooc得毫无新意，讲了一万遍的故事她再讲了一遍，还讲得非常草率，非常无趣。

红龙的故事线居然在最后百分之五里迅速10倍速结束，也是没谁了。

总之非常不推荐。

[Sugar and Spice ( and nothing nice )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719400) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning)

又是德国聚聚的文！被雷文伤害后的我治愈的两个方向，一个是emungere，一个就是这位德国聚聚……我以前专门写过这两位作者，文风可以说是两个极端，但我都很喜欢。

虽然日常你侬我侬搞对象的文我也蛮爱看的，但是真的，每次回头看德国聚聚的文，重新回到这种成熟老练的剧情+理解到位的人物+黑得彻底干脆的风格，就会想要流着泪感叹一声，“我搞拔杯果然还是最爱这一口！”（？？）

这篇看简介以为甜甜蜜蜜烘焙au，结果都是拔杯了，还是这位聚聚写的，当然是没那么简单。

整体故事的节奏和气氛都很吸引人，尤其全篇拔叔视角把握得很好。之前我看的她的三篇文都是Will pov，但现在看下来可能冷静有序的拔叔pov更适合她。

从如何认识Will到互相吸引再到逐渐解开Will身上的谜团，剧情的悬念用拔叔带着一丝冷意的莫测tone调表现出来，平衡非常优秀。要知道能看到一篇拔叔不是第一眼就爱Will爱得死去活来，而是给出了可信而渐进的心理过程，即使开始约会了也依然是抱着好奇心探索和挑战为主的文有多不容易啊！！

当然，在这篇里她也依然展现出擅长写充满博弈张力的关系、暗色涌动的剧情的优点，她的文风是很写实的，少了原剧血腥美学的部分，也因此别有种冷峻紧张的气氛，在一众拔杯文中独树一帜，但真的是我非常欣赏的风格。

而且在搞对象上这次聚聚也有了突破，这篇居然有了一丝心动感，没有以前的文那种过于写实的感觉了（以前真的是德风硬核搞对象

这篇还有个要提一下，结尾标注是没有完结，所以严格意义来说是个坑。但是就结束的地方来看，完全可以当做全文完了……我是直到看到结尾写着TBC才意识到这不是结局。

总体真的很好看，非常带感。我有段时间扫拔杯连着撞雷（看这次扫文也能看出来），有点低迷，读到这篇才算又久违地感受到了兴奋。

可惜我看了看德国聚聚写过的拔杯文，几篇稍微长点的都已经被我看完了，呜呜呜，惆怅。

[Magnum Opus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799721) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0)

这篇我原本对它抱有很大的期望，毕竟是LiaSo写的。

她之前的两个长篇都写得很不错，尤其The Fault in My Code，可以说是我看过的au文里数一数二的，几乎挑不出缺点。调酒师au Dread and Hunger虽然狗血淋漓，但看得也算愉快。

她的文很多时候看简介觉得会是个雷，结果往往给人以惊喜。所以这篇我也一直不太舍得看，想着等遇到其他雷文以后再来看这篇回血。

谁曾想呢，这篇反过来，单看简介觉得不错的，结果一看文就实在看不下去。

简介和tag里说这篇设定是高中生Will，在读研究生青年拔叔（她似乎很喜欢写年轻版Will，调酒师au里Will也是个在读大学生），Will读的班里发生了杀人案件，因为有共感，Will从此开始被噩梦和矛盾的自我认知所困扰，在这个过程中认识了正在攻读心理学研究生的Hannibal。

看着还挺吸引人的，但实际就……

首先是行文有点怪。突然变得过于花俏，且是比较不高明的累赘式花俏，因而显得近乎矫情，甚至影响了剧情推进的节奏。她之前两篇文都没有这个毛病，这篇不知为何就变成了这样。

然后就是这类行文的并发症，整体过于冗长啰嗦。不过真正让我受不了的是对拔叔的塑造，我见过不少ooc的拔叔，但是写得这么讨！人！厌！的还是第一个，又傲慢又自以为是，没礼貌还令人生厌，变态都变态得如此显而易见，如此表面（我们拔叔即使是年轻时代，也不会是这么个沉不住气的跟踪狂）。

如果我是这篇里的Will，我真的是在第二章就要忍不住掏出手机报警的……你说是这个小拔是Tobias我还信，说是拔叔我就真的不信。

最后我忍不住翻到结尾看了下，一看又忍不住要吐血，合着又是个cliff-hanger的结尾，写了11万字，结束在类似第一季的结尾那里，Will被关进了精神病院，发誓要报仇，后续呢？好像是坑了。

所以还是算了吧……不值当（。

总之这篇又让我非常失望，实在是没想到，甚至让我一度对扫拔杯文的热情有点受挫，不过所幸后面就遇到了Quiet Asphodel，可谓峰回路转，原本以为会是雷文，结果居然看得津津有味，热情又上来了。

可见上帝给你关了一扇门，也会给你打开一扇窗（？？

这么一看，这次扫文真是低迷啊……DNF的比率太高了（。


	12. Chapter 12

[Dread and Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381656) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0)

这篇不是最近看的，是四月份看完以后忘了扫了……屡屡在扫其他LiaS0的文时提起，结果我后来翻了一翻自己的扫文没找到，估计是忘了写进去。

这是我看的LiaS0的第一篇文，大学生兼职酒保的Will和老顾客拔叔的au。

LiaS0在我眼里最好的文显然是The fault in my code，但这篇au其实也挺好看的，至少读的时候很畅快。

乍看这个设置很像pwp的短篇，但是不，它又是一个九万字长篇，其实依然是蓝胡子的妻子的走向，只是加入了一些新的设定和元素，凸显了年龄差、校园生活以及拔叔、ripper和Will的三角恋。

yep，没错，这篇就是借用了拔叔/ripper双重身份这个角度，展开了喜闻乐见的“我的情敌是我自己”的梗（我最期待的画面出现了.jpg）。让Will一边和正常的绅士拔叔谈恋爱一边被写情书追求他的ripper吸引，最后变成拔叔自己吃自己的醋，自己被自己NTR，简直了简直了。

从这个梗就可以看出来，整篇文最大的特色是非常酸爽，就是，那种踩准了痛点会有的酸爽，让人忍不住一边拍大腿说太狗血了吧一边激动地狂嗑（。

不过除此以外，算是蛮普通的au，人设有时候会让人出戏，比如拔叔更像一般意义上会在犯罪心理的某集登场的那类psychopath，少了真正意义上的强大压迫感。Will作为年轻人，也只是有个原剧的大概，没什么突出的特色，但也还好，不算ooc，六分相似，合格是足够了。

总体来说是看得挺愉快，看完也就看完了的一个au。

顺带一说，这篇文是当时的我看下来唯一没有明确的R18戏份的长篇，在基本分级都是explicit的拔圈，可以说是十分难得了。

当然直到后来我发现The fault in my code也没有肉，这才明白应该是作者的关系（。

[In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651000) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales)

这是loft上螳困妹子推荐给我的，也是我看的第一篇Work In Process的文。

这篇核心梗真的是特别特别的萌：全世界都知道他俩已婚但是不知道他俩和谁结的婚，后来两个人被Jack撮合一起工作，所有人都觉得他们搞不伦了谣言满天飞其实他们……当然早就是和对方结的婚。

而且一看简介里那一小段行文，我就立刻知道这是我的菜，有种特别闷骚的劲儿。也是和Quiet Asphodel一样，借用了叙述视角上的差别，塑造出一种富有双重含义的隐秘的带感，戳到了我喜欢看这种闷骚侧写的奇怪萌点，看得我十分之愉悦。

这篇看下来，目前为止我觉得写的最好的是拔杯两人的关系，那种结婚十年的状态，写得极为到位。

一般来说，拔杯文里的糖，要么是Will在知道拔叔真实身份之前两个成年男子动心动意的暧昧和恋爱，要么是Will和拔叔已经经过一系列事情后，在深厚羁绊的基础上，重新成为并肩前行的人生伴侣。

但是不管哪一种，都是一种甜蜜或者默契关系开始建立的过程，碰触、亲吻、拥抱，心灵的贴近都是新鲜而刺激的。

但是这篇文独特之处就在于，它想象出了拔杯如果在一起十年后的那种状态，此时共享的记忆殿堂已经像大厦一样坚固，在对方身边如呼吸一样自然，举手投足像自己的半身一样熟稔，连亲昵都带着一种知根知底的默契，是彼此的灵魂伴侣，也是生活上完美协调、全心信任和恋慕的爱人。

如果说感情刚刚开始稳定并开始进入生活状态的ladder系列番外让人感受到什么是理想的爱情，那这篇文就让我在阅读过程中屡次想要哀叹：这才是理想的婚姻啊————

这种感觉，配合旁人旁观的视角，别有一种神奇的效果。他俩之间一些自然的细节、讲话的语气，总会旁若无人地创造出一个独属于他们、外人无法进入的小小世界。他们自己当然无知无觉，只当是最正常的日常，却会引起视角主体，也就是旁观者的惊讶、猜想和误解，而作为（除了杜医生以外）唯一知道真相的读者，就总会忍不住想要了然地偷笑。

啊，真是萌！

但是也不是说这篇文本身就无可挑剔了，至少到我追到的地方为止，缺点也是有的，而且也是和视角有关（可以说视角这个问题真的是成也萧何败萧何。

多重视角，尤其是超过两个以上的视角写作，某种意义上固然可以为叙述提供便利，比如能够直接写单一视角无法顾及到的场景与心理活动，但是副作用就是往往会产生一种行文上的断裂感。

这篇文的叙述视角有很多，且每个视角之间的时间差距又很大，我不知道这种设置是否是作者故意为了让读者也闹不清事情的一些真相，从而塑造悬念，但总之最后的效果就是这样，剧情的进展随着视角的跳跃和时间的快进，导致一些事件的起承转合有些莫名。

但这真的是瑕不掩瑜了，整篇文的核心梗实在太好，拔杯之间关系的塑造也非常精妙，依然十分值得推荐。

同时也祈祷作者能平安完坑（合掌

[The Moth and the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680670) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

e大的一个短篇，依然是围绕一个kink梗来展开，这次的关键词是：独占欲。也是一个what if，假如拔叔没有选择去改变Will，而是决定改变自己，会发生什么？

整体的行文节奏和对话还是熟悉的e大，熟悉的味道。剧情上更贴近她第一季的那几个au吧，可以看成是是一个微缩版，在气氛上又和求婚梗那篇短文相类似。

看似荒诞或者kinky，或者有些剧情明知不可能发生。但她写出来就有一种优美、旖旎，且理所当然的氛围。

很适合作为调剂的一篇文，给人留下的印象不会很深，但是读的时候会很放松治愈。

[knife and fork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788513) by [disenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/pseuds/disenchanted)

第一季时候的一个短篇。要说剧情也没什么剧情，简单概括就是拔叔追求到了Will，他们刚开始交往之后的一些生活片段。

第一季写的文，往往在人物塑造上会受到当时剧情的限制，Will一般是脆弱而深受困扰的形象，一双大眼睛，额前的刘海和卷发，无辜至极。拔叔则更突显出那种深藏不露的狡猾，总在暗地里操纵别人的同时暗自痴情。

这篇文也不例外，没有什么特别可说的点。一些片段的文笔不错，但是整体而言很容易被淹没在拔杯各种有特色有记忆点的文里。

唯一让我印象深刻的应该是有一段肉吧……写得蛮好看的，第一季的文虽然攻受过于分明，但是有时候就是想嗑一下这种模式的肉啊，感觉内心某种kinky的欲望被满足了，啊，人嘛，就是这样啦（。

[They revelled in crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413111) by [cervolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervolina/pseuds/cervolina)

这篇是一个中篇，万圣节主题文。

讲的是Will去立陶宛参加一个刑侦现场方面的学术论坛，中途车坏了，又迷路，最后被Lecter古堡里的主人Hannibal收留，之后Will在古堡里遇到了某些超自然的力量，他和拔叔之间的关系也随之变得扑朔迷离。

这个的初始设定蛮像mokuyoubi的God of Appetite的，区别是这里的拔叔并不是吸血鬼，当然这之中具体藏了什么秘密，还是不剧透了。

这篇文的前半部分写得还是蛮不错的，作为一个想要塑造万圣节惊悚元素的文来说，气氛描写算是颇为到位，很有一种看古典哥特小说的感觉。

无论是Will的惊恐与种种猜想，还是文质彬彬但却透着一股不对劲气息的拔叔，亦或是笼罩着诡谲氛围的阴暗古堡，都将原作人物和哥特小说的范式进行了很好的结合。

这里插一句，其实拔剧本身就很有现代哥特的气息，同人里最爱采用的“蓝胡子的妻子”的套路则完全是哥特罗曼史的经典桥段（是的，是罗曼史没错）。

只可惜这篇文到了后半段，原本充满谜团的核心悬念过早被破解，而一旦把事情说清楚了，也就一下子丢掉了前半段精心塑造出来的氛围，仿佛阴森的鬼屋里突然打开一盏大灯，一切变得乏善可陈起来。

当然叙述还是挺流畅的，拔杯之间的对话也算写得不错，尤其是关于拔叔的过去，写得非常有画面感，那种深切的创伤，刻画得很到位。

但是即使如此，结尾依然过于单薄了，一切看似都很好很优美很有感情地结束了，读者却有种，“啊就这样啊？”的反高潮的错愕，总感觉少了点什么。

人物塑造来说，也是比较普通。并没有像god of appetite那样，写出强烈的张力和性吸引，说好听是比较温柔，但其实就是比较温吞。

总体来说是可以看的，但也没有到非常难忘，或者需要极力推荐的程度。

[Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664947) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv)

终于到了这篇，啊，一时不知从何说起。

先从看文的契机开始说吧。

我看这篇文的时候，是在西班牙旅行。最开始打开这篇文是在塞维利亚因为痛经而躺尸的晚上（。

整体因为姨妈来，加上旅途劳累，丧得不行，睡到凌晨四点醒来，打开kindle躲到拔杯的世界里寻找温暖和安慰。

回想起来简直和我去年在英国玩时一模一样的情形嘛，也不知要说是我倒霉每次都在旅途中来姨妈，还是要说我对拔杯一往情深，经年不变orz

最开始看这篇的头几段，还觉得这奇怪的行文，可能要弃了吧。

结果万万没想到，就这么从四点多看到了七点，一口气看完了，而且……整个人跟打了鸡血一样地high（。

这是一篇亲兄弟的骨科文。三个形容词，就是狗血，带感，爽。

然而取决于你的萌点，也同样很可能变成狗血，神经病，雷（。

一开始看到简介里说这篇拔杯是长兄和差了八岁的亲弟弟的设定，乍看有点错愕，结果打开一看前言，作者是写SPN的，突然就懂了（不过好像人家是写DC的

说回这篇文，这里的拔杯是真一起长大的兄弟，从立陶宛的童年开始写起，一路从经历的战争创伤到后期两个人被叔叔收养后在法国一起生活学习长大的过程。

基本是Will视角，只有文章的尾声用了拔叔的视角。

这么说吧，不知道有没有人记得天若有情，我是说那部古早的养成言情剧。

基本上如果你能从天若有情描绘的那种不健康的共生关系、如岩浆一般带有毁灭性但又不断在压抑的情感，以及背德禁忌的话题里得到观赏的快感……那这部就一定能加倍满足你。

整篇文都狗血得极其到位，把那种“全世界只剩下你，只有你”的病态共生和依赖写得特别合理又带感。

合理在于两个人一起经历的事情，让你觉得他们产生这样的强烈羁绊，或者他们人格的养成是顺理成章的，但转念想想又真的特别不健康，特别黑，于是读起来简直酸爽愉悦到不行（。

而且仔细读来，有些片段的情感传达也很到位，这个作者绝对不是那种文笔华丽的类型，这篇比起刻画细节，更多都是寥寥几笔的大致描绘，也许乍看给人粗糙感和疏离感，但读进去以后却莫名能够有共鸣。

尤其是最开始其实是以孩童的视角去看待周遭的环境，那种稚童对身边事物模糊而懵懂的认识和他们所经历的惨烈现实，形成了强烈的反差和对比，反而有一种异样的冲击。

之后随着年岁的增长，对爱情、渴望和伤痛的描写，虽然看似寥寥数笔，从不多加描摹，但偏偏能有很神奇的动人效果。

互相伤害但又互相保护，强烈的独占欲，浓烈而极端的情感……总之就是作天作地，摧枯拉朽。可以说是古早味的神经病了，神经病是真的很神经病，好嗑也是真的好嗑（。

唯一可惜的是结尾有点过火，且没必要地加了一个Hannibal的pov，就更加显得多余，搞得拔杯两个人都在最后ooc了（之前其实作者在这个设定下合理想象和调整原作性格调整得还算不错的）。

总之这篇文是取向很垂直的类型，喜好年上、病态关系这一口就会猛嗑，不好这一口大概会被雷到吧。

我是前者，到后面恨不得这篇文再长点，不过可能再长就会跑偏得更厉害了（。这种狗血爽文最适合的还是这样的中篇。

所以这篇文我也不做推荐，全看个人口味取舍了。

顺带一说，由这篇文联想到，我这么嗑拔杯可能有一部分原因是我一直有个萌点就是喜欢看“unhealthy relatiohship”吧，看人的情感极端与压抑、复杂与原始共存的状态。

拔杯原剧本来就不是什么正常的情感，层层叠叠，各种倒错，属于三观党看到就要晕过去的，所以拔杯的fandom里相应也有各种各样探索极端情感侧面的作品，这点也深得我心。

最关键也不用费心跟人多加解释现实和虚拟作品之间价值观不可等同（aka我们搞食人魔的西皮不等于我们赞成现实里吃人），既然都萌了拔杯，就表示大家都是成年人，都有这个默契了（嗯？

总之就是又在丧得不行的时候被拔杯文拯救了……和现在看到bloodline就要想到寒冷的十月的苏格兰一样，可能以后看到enough这篇，就会想起闷热的塞维利亚的凌晨。

也是一种很美好的体验和联想啦。

[Dancing with the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287590) by [proser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proser/pseuds/proser)

亢奋无比地看完enough后，就想要啃一啃长文，这篇看简介和tag都十分靠谱的样子。

结果……倒也不能说它差，毕竟我还是坚持看完了，只能说用一个形容词来形容它的话，就是食之无味弃之可惜=-=

整篇文发生在第一季Hobb之后，Tobias之前的时间段，无脑炎设定，讲的是拔叔发现自己爱上了Will，之后一系列的心理过程，以及最后如何和Will走到一起。

看这篇文的时候我就很想给它取个副标题，叫“why fanfic writers don't do Hannibal's pov.”

到目前为止，我看过所有的拔杯文，用拔叔视角进行写作的其实不少，但是最多只到五万字左右的中篇，而且就在这些里，写得好的也非常少。

为什么不用汉尼拔的视角写十万字的长篇？目前我看过的这唯一一篇拔叔pov长文，完全可以作为反例告诉大家原因。

因为拔叔，虽然是整部剧的核心人物，但是他的魅力、他的魔咒、他的人物特性，如果要很好地发挥出来，就必须要和观众保持一种距离，只有有了一定距离，才能营造出那种神秘感和压迫感。

就如杜医生说的，隔着一层帷幕，隐隐绰绰，看不清他的面目，偏偏又有无形的威压和深不可测的张力。

即使是之后，拔叔显露出原始的、情绪化的一面，他为了Will，从高高在上，自诩超越人间秩序的地方跌落下来，但是无论是作为观者的你，还是剧里的角色，依然没有一个人能完全预计他，掌握他，战胜他。即使是唯一可以和他对垒的Will，也不能（当然反过来拔叔也总是无法预计和掌握Will）。

正因此，拔叔始终是一个强大的存在，像一个强力的引力场，为所有人忌惮，又吸引所有人，这里面也包括了屏幕前的你我。

而一旦作者选择用拔叔作为叙述视角，走到他的大脑里，巨细靡遗地把他所有的情绪、想法都写出来，那所有神秘的帷幕都不复存在，所有迷人的疑团和博弈也都烟消云散。

这就好像你本来和棋盘对面的人进行一场精彩的对弈，你和他都在享受这种互相猜测与盘算的过程，结果突然间有人把他所有正在思考的细节、反应全盘告诉你……那这棋还有什么意思呢。

当然，也不是说拔叔视角的文不能写，但是我觉得必须要有足够强大的掌控力，以及对角色足够深刻的理解，才能驾驭。

可惜这篇文并不是，远远没有到达这样的标准。

于是我就只能看着一个多愁善感的拔叔，陷入暗恋的心绪，左思右想，犹豫彷徨。

我又要说这句话了：这顶多是个平庸的连环杀手，这不是Hannibal。

这篇拔叔视角下的Will倒是写得不错，问题是黑化得太快，几乎没有铺垫，所以导致他最后的选择颇为突兀。

剧情没什么特别的，照例是第一季的三板斧，原创的案件其实设计得还算不错，也塑造了一些悬念。

结尾有几章换成了Will的视角（中途临时改视角也表现出了作者的随意性），一下子就顺畅很多，之前贯穿全文的那种别扭感也没有了，可见视角的问题真的是整篇文最致命的弱点。

后来看这篇文每章后面作者附的后记，感觉作者应该是个高中生小基佬，高中来说，能写出这样的文已经很值得鼓励，至少完全不幼稚，但就文论文来评价的话，还是比较一般。写短一点也就算了，写八万字真的会让人不耐烦。

不过，多亏这篇文比较无聊，我从西班牙回来的时候一直在看这篇文，居然在飞机上前所未有地成功睡着……感恩了！

[Night Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351197) by [PossessiveNoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveNoun/pseuds/PossessiveNoun)

这篇不长，两万多字的中短篇，讲的是Will应聘作为BSHCI的护工，负责夜班，在BSHCI里他遇见了被关进去的Hannibal。

这个设定其实蛮带感的，我很感兴趣。整篇文写得也还算可以，把那种BSHCI里压抑阴暗的氛围写得很到位。

要说哪里不好的话，就是人物塑造太过粗糙，拔叔对Will的一见钟情缺乏基础，这篇里的Will实在看不出哪里特别的，黑化也没有铺垫。

拔叔要好一点，写出了那种压迫感，只是感情过于外露了，和原作里那种即使真情流露也非常克制的调调有一点偏差。

拔杯之间的情感建立也一样粗糙和不走心，拔叔简单粗暴地一见钟情，突然就变得非Will不可了。Will那边，频繁使用“理性告诉他应该blabla，但他不知怎地就没有逃走/没有举报/没有躲开”的句式来解释他的行为，“不知怎么地”在非肉文（？）里用多了只能表现出作者其实懒得细写他的心理转折（。

也因为没有什么细致的刻画，这篇文里拔杯两个人的感觉，更像某种扭曲版本的霸总和灰姑娘，虽然是这样一个环境，这样一个人设，但是本质……依然是霸总和灰姑娘。

但除了这一点，这篇其实蛮好看的啦，可能篇幅更长一点，会有更多空间可以发挥吧。

毕竟拔杯这个西皮，如果要正面从他们认识写到对抗写到黑化并he，是需要比较长的字数来表现的，如果想在两万字里把这整个过程完整写出来，肯定会比较仓促。

这也是拔杯这个fandom长文这么多的原因吧，捶地。

[Behold the Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124746) by [PossessiveNoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveNoun/pseuds/PossessiveNoun)

和上一篇是一个作者。这次这篇是奇幻设定，讲的是Will居住的村庄里，每年都要献给森林里的神一个村民作为祭品，这一年Will被迫作为祭品进入了森林，至于这个神，当然就是Hannibal了。

fae和凯尔特神话系的au，是欧美奇幻小说里常用的设定，和我们传统观念里友善或仙气飘飘的精灵、神灵的概念不一样，凯尔特传说里身居林间的非人间生物往往残酷、无情而多变，没有力量的人类在其眼中犹如蝼蚁，随随便便就可以弄死，总之是危险可怕的存在。

正因此，其实拔杯文里很多fae一类的奇幻au，这里面拔叔往往是神灵，爱上凡人Will，也算是暗合了很多人心中原剧的某个侧面。

但是问题就在于，我并不觉得原剧的Will和拔叔，本质是凡人和神灵之间的差距。

这一类套路，或者说这一类对拔杯的理解，往往会把他们之间的关系只局限在“高高在上的某种极为强大的存在，爱上了一无所有的孤僻青年Will，而因为被这样一个存在爱上，Will也开始发光，拥有了强大的价值，或者成为一个特殊的个体。”

这个理解在中文拔杯圈好像也很受欢迎，将拔叔对Will的爱看做Will自我完成与升华的主要推动力，可以看得出这种视角其实是对强大的拔叔的一种苏……但是我以前在微博讲过，我个人对拔杯的理解和这种模式是有差别的。

重复的话就不讲了，反正就是我觉得拔杯虽然权力关系一直在博弈和置换，但并非神和凡人的跨度，究其本质，一直是平等、对等的，如棋手间的对垒，如高手间的过招。

就如同Will三季的成长arc，他对自我价值从最初的压抑到最终的肯定，也是在和拔叔的交锋中一步步直面了自己的内心，并不是单单因为发现自己“被一个强大的力量爱上所以我有价值”这么简单，爱情不是他自我完成的唯一面向。

而即使拔叔这个人物，的确因为爱上Will，而从人间秩序之外跌落，也和“神爱上普通凡人，屈尊降下高贵的头颅“这样的桥段其实有着内在的不同。

要比喻的话，这是一个孤独的怪物，不被其他正常人理解，独行许久后，终于遇见了人世间唯一的同类，因此自然地和对方产生强烈的共鸣、归属感和爱慕。

同时又因他们是怪物，有着乖张的本性，这种本性无法轻易被爱情软化和磨灭，于是双方总在进行零和博弈，互相操纵、制衡、算计，争夺控制权。

这种不断博弈但又互相吸引的张力，才是我对拔杯的理解，或者说嗑拔杯最沉迷，最喜欢琢磨的一个侧面吧。

又扯远了，扯回来，我说的这种比较复杂和微妙的矛盾，还是挺难写出来的，尤其在像这样套路化的短篇au里。

之前扫过一篇The hermit and the wendigo king，和这篇非常类似的设定，但那篇无疑要更幼稚，也更贯彻这种“强大拔叔爱上凡人Will”的思路，因此我记得我当时叽叽歪歪地吐槽了不少，说它本质还是玛丽苏。

这篇相对来说好一些，Will的自主性有所加强，至少会嘴炮了（。行文上也相对比较正常，但是你要说追根究底，其实也和那篇差别不大。

其实这样来看，和作者上一篇night shift也是差不多的，都是“扭曲版本的总裁和灰姑娘“套路，区别只不过是一个是人人害怕的超厉害杀人狂，一个是人人害怕的超厉害森林之神嘛= =

人物塑造这篇也一样粗糙，Will最后的选择不合逻辑，也完全不能让人理解，同理拔叔又是一见钟情，一见钟情其实没什么，原作也有点这个意思，但是一见钟情后马上就突然变得非他不可，占有欲极为强烈，这就不管怎么用神的视角来圆，都毫无道理。

肉倒是写得不错，虽然到肉的时候已经变成古早味小妖精的人设，不过……对肉嘛，要求不用太高。

总结来说，这篇没有上一篇Night Shift好，可能篇幅依旧是个问题（这篇只有一万多字，更短）。

虽然两篇看下来，我怀疑她的萌点和我不一样，但是至少Night Shift那篇行文上颇有可取之处，下次也许可以试试这个作者的长篇吧……希望别被雷Orz

接下来是一系列拔杯短篇，不少是pwp……当时集中一个周末看了一堆，深深感觉灵魂得到了洗涤，又可以重新好好做人了！

这里就随意扫一扫（。

[Clothes Make The Man](https://archiveofourown.org/series/115564) by [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead)

这是一个系列短篇集，目前为止一共四篇，合集页标注还未完结。

都非常短，四篇加起来才一万两千字。一眨眼就看完了。

讲的是Will虽然有empathy能力，但当了警察几年后就退出，去重拾小时候的学徒旧业，当了个孤僻的裁缝，有一天拔叔成为了他的顾客。

这个裁缝！au整体还不错，各方面推进、节奏都算得当。人物也没有走形，保持了原作的气质和特色，但是毕竟短，我其实已经忘了很多细节了……

制服/西装play是整个系列的核心点。虽然我印象中肉也没有非常出色吧。

没事的时候作为调剂来看，还是很合适的。

[Something Warmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521552) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere)

e大的一个短篇，只有三千字。

整个文的梗来自一个what if，假如Will还是一个新奥尔良的普通巡警，拔叔还在当住院医生，两个人的相遇会是怎样的。

这篇文基本上相当于一个长篇的开头，只不过戛然而止，我反复确认有没有写完了，然而就是写完了orz。

描绘的是一段关系的开始，从两个人如何认识开始，总体而言非常自然恰当，依然是e大的风格，然后能感觉得出来文的走向更靠近她第一季的那些au文，温柔多于张力。很轻盈也很温暖。

看了下，e大的完整的长篇拔杯文已经被我看得差不多了，真希望她能把这个也扩写成一个长篇啊……

[The Nature of Inviting](https://archiveofourown.org/series/73678) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)

这是一个分两个部分的系列短篇，依然标注未完。都是非常短的PWP。

基本设定是师生kink，拔叔是Will学校的心理辅导员，Will是他的学生。

……想了想也没啥好说，就是PWP而已。第一篇是在拔叔办公室这样那样，第二篇在Will家里窄窄的小床上这样那样。

不过既然是拔杯，就算是pwp，还要在这样那样前先用餐，还要先强调下沙拉里的培根是一个乱收费的水管工#看看，这就是现代哥特罗曼史啊！

[Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703408) by [Lunarwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwench/pseuds/Lunarwench)

这篇不看历史记录我保证会把它忘得一干二净……

也是很短的一个两千字短篇，大背景是S3大结局，两个人跳崖逃生以后，在一个小岛上避难养伤，这个短篇就是其中一个夜晚发生的事情。

核心梗算是素描play吧，其实不能算非常有欲望的氛围，前面总体偏文艺向，有一些大结局后心理状态的描写。但整体对人物的塑造也比较普通，没有什么大错，不ooc，但是也没有很特别的地方。

结尾的肉我也不记得了，既然不记得了说明也没什么记忆点（？

总之可以随便看看，是很适合随手拿起看完的小短篇。


	13. Chapter 13

[Omiai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191293) by [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika)

这篇是纯杯拔。不过我倒是一向对他们攻受如何毫不在乎（平时讲拔杯更多是默认这样说比较顺口），当然具体到文上面两者的视角差距还是存在的，且颇有意思。

总结来说这篇就是bdsm结合第一季的蓝胡子妻子trope。剧情还挺不错，尤其每一个ripper案件的陈设和涵义算是我看过的文里，设计得算数一数二的。最后的反转、醒悟和反应也写得非常好。文风纯熟自然不矫情。张力也有，在我看了几篇大魔王拔x灰姑娘Will的白烂文后看这个，真是蛮舒爽的。

但虽然是写得很好的文，我对这篇却始终有种微妙的疏离感，思考良久觉得要归结到一个问题上，就是bdsm里的sexual violence是否可以用来直接表现拔剧里拔杯两人对暴力的态度？虽然bdsm说到底也是控制权，是power play，和Will说在杀死Hobbs时感受到“a quiet sense of power”有一些相同，你完全可以说他们在讨论如何杀死对方，或最后一起协作杀死红龙时是带有强烈的亲密意味的，那反过来这个等式成立吗？bdsm是否可以不止是一个情趣，而被作者直接用来表现内心黑化、追逐暴力的过程？

我自己的感觉是，两者是不能等同的。而这篇和我理解相左的核心点就在这里。

尤其后半段ripper不再作为一个吸引劝诱Will内心阴暗面的形象，Will的黑化很大篇幅上转而被通过bdsm来表现。但效果就像朴实干练的文风突然加入了那段dub-con一样，两人的形象反而有种突兀感。如果是普通的恋爱关系，再加上ripper的引导作为铺垫，就可能没那么生硬。

总体而言，这篇文还是蛮好看的，尤其是剧情方面，值得推荐，但要说很喜欢倒也不至于，属于看了绝对不亏，没看也不至于怎样的文。

[Do you feel the hunger, does it howl inside?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529106) by [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts), [ReallyMissCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee)

这篇是被我DNF的。但必须得说我是认真地试图去读完它的，努力了一个多星期，终于放弃。

26万字的post313后续文，看tag也很靠谱，按理说应该让我非常兴奋才是，但其实不然，我看到作者在前言里说这篇文比较多心理描写少一点实际剧情，再想到它的长度，心里就觉得大事不妙……结果果然（。

首先它是两个作者合作完成的接龙文，一个人写Will的pov一个人写拔叔的，心理描写不是多，是几乎全部都是，巨细靡遗，一个动作一个眼神可以洋洋洒洒写上几千字，而且还是两遍，两个pov各一遍。虽然本身文风还算流畅，不至于像semblance那篇那么意识流到不知所谓的程度，对人物理解也算到位，但依然冗长啰嗦到极难读下去。

其实我不觉得只有有剧情的文才是好文，心理向的文也是可以很好看的，但是不代表写纯心理向的文，就可以无视行文的节奏，一味事无巨细到把两个人的想法每一秒都写出来啊。真的，这篇我努力了很久，结果经常看睡着，导致后来睡前惯例打开kindle想读拔杯，跳出的是它，就没了以往的兴奋，只剩下莫名的丧气。最后实在受不了，拉了下进度，发现到文章很后面也还是这个样子，想想还是算了算了不折磨自己了。

话说刚才去找这个的ao3页面，发现两位作者还写了第二部，16万字……我真的服。只能说ao3真是能发现各种各样文风的写手，这点本身还是很有趣的。

[The Voices and the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286458) by [darlinghogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghogwarts/pseuds/darlinghogwarts), [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes)

  
这篇文非常有意思，也是在写这个扫文笔记的当下，离看完这些文有一段时间后，给我印象最深的一篇。

文的内容讲的是犯罪学研究生Will在生日当晚巧遇拔叔，因为Will对研究课题的对象，也就是ripper的狂热兴趣而一拍即合，最后搞上了……结果第二天发现拔叔是Will新的导师。

但是！不要以为这个师生关系就是整篇文最禁忌的部分了，恰恰相反，这可能是整篇文最健康的部分（。）

主要是因为这篇的Will，真的非常黑，而且这个黑化的表现方式非常独特。一般的dark Will，不管多黑，叙述主体总是知道自己做的事有违道德，他们的“黑化”体现在他们明知不对而他们依然选择去做。

但这篇不一样，这篇的Will看似是个普通的学生，其实是真的“messed up”，他是真心不顾及任何道德界限，以一种狂热学者的态度，迷恋ripper的“创作”，甚至愿意为这种“美学”献祭自己的生命。

这和之前比较普遍的那些“行为黑化”的Will形成了鲜明的区别，只有这篇的Will，是真正在认知上产生了严重偏差的“黑”。

这个核心被作者写得非常突出，加上通篇又完全是从Will和拔叔的心理活动出发，没有让外界“正常世界”的道德观渗透进来（比如设置Jack的视角什么的），所以就塑造出了一种非常诡异的效果。

比如这篇Will知道ripper重出江湖之后，第一反应是极为兴奋高兴，迫不及待想要看到他的更多杀人场景……这种天真而不以为意的雀跃和热爱，反而更给人一种背后发凉的悚然感。

因为在其他文里，读者和认知的黑化是保持了“观赏”距离的，而这里读者被直接扔到一个认知极其“不正常”的思路里，从他的第一视角出发去衡量周遭，也正因为主体对其不正常无知无觉，我们这些观众才会一方面觉得哇靠这也太有病了吧，一方面又身临其境地被这种病态吸引，想要看它如何发展下去。

说起来，汉尼拔这个剧，或者拔杯这个cp，也是不太讲道德和对错（讲道理，大家都知道吃人不对，没必要再强调的），更关注复杂诡谲的人类心理与character study。只不过总归还是有外部场景的剧，会在客观上认识到道德的边界，而这篇文利用文字本身的沉浸视角，做得更绝了，连这个客观的部分都抽离掉。

  
讲到这里，大概又会觉得我描述的这个Will太ooc，但其实……居然还好，主要是作者还是刻画出了一个复杂且不断成长蜕变的角色，而且在很多细节和性格的描摹上也注意到和原剧的连接，所以也是可以接受他是另个位面里，一个更极端版本的Will。

大概就是玩克苏鲁TRPG的时候掷点掷出疯狂值拉满，理性值拉满，道德值降为零吧……

拔叔写得比Will弱（这篇Will过于独特），但也还ok，写出了性情的多变，残忍的操纵欲和掌控欲，就是多情的部分写得过于少男（……）了一点。

  
至于人物关系，就不得不提整篇文其实是“identity p o r n”啊！师生关系只是最表层而已，真正的核心，是围绕拔叔的双重身份以及这两者和Will的关系展开的，简单来说，就是ripper/拔叔/Will的三角关系（“情敌是我自己！”和“我被我自己NTR！”），这个梗的特点就是虽然狗血，但是看得非常有爽感（……）。之前Lisa0的那篇dread and hunger也有涉及这个套路，但是这篇毫无疑问要更深入。

这种伪三角恋，再加上是两个变态谈恋爱，哇，那简直是作天作地，唯有“melodrama”可以形容。但是怎么说呢，看着这两个影帝诓骗周围的所有人顺带诓骗对方，就，真的是太愉悦了（。）  
  
总之这篇文我个人趣味上还是很喜欢的，主要是在人物的塑造上有独到之处，阅读的体验极为愉快，语言说不上多美吧，但是非常流畅易读，情节也很带感。如果喜欢类似题材的一定不要错过。

[One, two, three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929115) by [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H)

饥饿游戏au，故事么就是原作的设定，一群青少年被抓去大逃杀，其中有拔杯，当然其他各个配角也都在转化后登场。

这篇出乎意料还蛮好看的。是非常合格的YA小说的范式，节奏流畅，剧情虽然俗套了点，但写得不磕巴，读得十分爽快，尤其在情感的发展和人物关系上也时常有动人的设计。比如Jack、Bella和Francis这几个配角的故事，虽然笔墨不多，但写得还挺感人。

拔杯这两个主角其实是有点ooc的，尤其是Hannibal，被塞进了比较传统的YA男主的套路里（当然是完全黑化的版本），两个人感情的建立也有点过快（典型YA中的偷懒写法），但是只要接受了这个人设，然后在这个前提下去看，就还是很不错的，尤其是后半段他们感情很稳定之后，一边荒野求生一边把其他人都干掉一边还要想怎么两个人都能逃走的部分，蛮刺激的。

总之是很愉快的阅读体验，推荐！

[Wolf and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062599) by [t_pock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_pock/pseuds/t_pock)

这个作者就是写P's Lullaby的作者，也就是那篇tag标识不清楚，让我快看完了才知道是变性性转生子的文（吐血

结果我也是很宽容，想想那篇文其实文笔本身还不错的，犹豫了很久，最后还是把这篇kudos也很多的下下来看了。

然而一开头就不大对劲，她自己在前言里又说她只看了第一季的没几集就动笔写了这篇。我一看这段发言就暗叫不妙，结果果然是很不妙。

一般来说在第一季的时候写的不少文强弱关系都很粗浅稚嫩，剧本身人物的arc都还没展现出来，也就导致很多同人作者的理解受到表面形象的限制，呈现出来就是一个社恐孤僻脆弱需要人照顾的“茶杯”和一个衣冠楚楚莫测可怕的拔叔。

这篇文也不例外，两者的塑造都单一无趣。现在看来就是ooc（她每次说Will是猎物而不是猎人的时候，每次一再形容拔叔“眼底的黑暗”【所以到底什么是眼底的黑暗我想问】，我都要捧着kindle无奈摇头）

优点是文笔依然还算不错吧，有一些意象设置和环境营造得颇为巧妙，Beverly的形象塑造非常可爱讨喜，然后肉写得还算不错……但是反过来说文风也有点过于矫情。

总之不推荐。

[Somewhere Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065788) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet)

这篇很短，一万字不到，我是一口气看完的。

作者说开端只是为了写一个post313的PWP，但是不自觉开始写得越来越长。事实上这篇文的确写得蛮好的，完全超出了原本PWP的范围。在一个很短的篇幅里，它很精巧地描摹了拔杯两个人在跳崖生还一起生活后的微妙张力与心理变化。

文笔也很好，不输给其他类似的长篇。

唯一的缺点是因为是拔叔POV，所以拔叔整体弱了一些（其实POV很容易变成谁是主视角谁就弱一点，他欣赏爱慕的对象反而更出彩）。其他几乎没什么缺点，很适合闲来随便看一看，看完会蛮开心的，值得推荐。

（不过说好是PWP的，结果最后拉灯了是怎么回事……

[You Are My Heart (Else I Would Cut You Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323320) by [InfiniteCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis)

这篇很特殊，我很少看non-con的文，因为不是我喜欢的梗，但这篇是瞎逛的时候看到有喜欢的作者推荐，说它的对白极为锋利，可以割伤人一般。

这让我有了好奇心，当时就感觉会很虐（不是那种外力阻碍or两人分开，而是两者之间关系扭曲后的阴暗面，这种在拔杯来说如果写得好就极有杀伤力）……一般会有两种结果，要么我非常膈应且不认同（在自己心里写五千字反驳那种），要么就会成为我很喜欢的文。

结果纠结了半天还是看完了，有些对话的确如刀锋一样精妙，但是……果然是非常膈应！

因为怎么说呢，我就不认为这是一篇西皮向的同人。

西皮的同人文，先决条件是什么呢，是他们是有爱的。不管这个爱用怎样的一种方式去呈现。拔杯的爱肯定更加复杂or扭曲，但有一点点爱，也肯定不会是这种形式的。

这篇文啊……太难形容了。

他们有深刻的羁绊没有错，但连接这种羁绊的更多是痛苦、憎恨以及所有阴暗不堪的东西，于是在折磨之中，相处成了人间炼狱。

某种意义上，他们虽然在一起，且直到故事结束都是在一起的。但这个结局里呈现出的才是真正的BE，比死了任何一个，天人永隔都要be的be。

所以作者自己tag里打ooc我觉得还是很有自知之明的。比起这种根本性的对拔杯关系的摧毁和扭曲，这篇文“放在post313的环境下不合理，人物的心态和性格其实都不应该是这样的”这些都是小问题了。

总体来说，是有实验性质的文，在主题上有它非常尖锐的一面，可以说是一个极度极端的版本，如果抛开西皮粉的身份，以同人生态观察者的心态去看，可能会觉得是一篇有趣的文。

但我作为西皮粉，感情上对这篇文极度不适，有生理性的反感。

除非想要看看这种扭曲的演绎，要不然，真的非常不推荐=^=

[Sensates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623987) by [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen)

这篇是sense 8 au，讲的是Will在开篇开枪打死Hobbs的瞬间通感了已经被抓住并关进BSHCI里的拔叔。

设定有点像之前Lisa0写得最好的那篇The Fault In My Code。但是这篇巨长，19万字，读了很久很久才好不容易读完。

其实通感这个真的很适合拔杯，尤其开局一个在外面一个在监狱里，突然出现通感，两个人如何处理这种局面，如何在其中找到关系的平衡，取得彼此的信赖，以及最后如何利用通感在一起，都很有戏剧性，也有很多值得探索和深挖的。我屡次感慨如果是thisBeautifulDrowning，或者mokuyoubi这两位作者来写，一定可以写得很出彩……

奈何就不是啊！

这篇首先是作者英文不是非常好，句式用得简单粗糙，写作的功力有限。其实前半段虽然啰嗦了点，人物也略有走形，但有一些场景写得不错的，有些对白写得人心里一动。设定、人物和剧情即使不够带感惊艳，但好在中正妥帖，细密柔和。

然而这些好处到了后半段，两人汇合以后就彻底没了，演变变成了俗套到极致，还一味肉麻的注水文。

不是说专注搞对象就不行，同样都是写搞对象，emungere可以写出无限柔情缱绻，而这篇文后面真的让我频繁打哈欠，腻味得不行……

究其根本，还是这个作者对人物的理解太浮于表面，而拔杯这个西皮，一旦要写正经的长篇，对人物的理解却只停留在表面，是基本不可能变成好文的。

这篇本来在铺陈上是有潜质的，奈何还是错失了这个机会，加上作者笔力又真的不行，最后就是这么一个让人食之无味弃之可惜的文，看这文的后半段的过程仿佛是在马拉松，“坚持一下！坚持一下就到结尾了！

还好终于结尾了，我也终于可以过来写repo了！


	14. Chapter 14

[Ill Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485866) by [LiaS0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0)

由熟悉的LiaS0大大开场，九万字的文（她的文貌似都很长），基本的设定就是小报记者Will无意间在一个专栏里回答了一个关于Minnesota Shrike的问题，一下子引来多方关注，也吸引了ripper的目光。两个人开始通信，也开始了一局危险的游戏。

这个设定看上去很有意思，我是一向很喜欢记者！Will这个梗的，这篇在这方面有点类似Page Six，可惜看完只能说，写得实在不如后者。LiaS0再次证明了自己唯一的超水平发挥就是A Fault in My Code（。这篇甚至比不上有点ooc，但是好歹狗血淋漓看得很爽的Dread and Hunger。

一方面是这一篇的故事写得冗长而混乱，虽然设定比较玄乎，看上去记者Will和ripper！拔叔很可以彼此较劲一番，但这个mind game如果真的读下去，实在没什么精彩的设计，也没有真正的斗智桥段。

更要命的是全文主次很乱，太多无用的配角，戏份又过多，导致全篇Will和拔叔的交锋被稀释了，满篇都是Will去见了谁又去见了谁，期间各种琐碎的细节和Will的碎碎念。作者肯定觉得自己文笔细腻有趣，但真实效果就是读者只感觉到了自以为是，讲了一堆也没什么重点，不知所云。

第二个就是人物塑造太有问题了，作者把所有叙述的焦点都压在Will身上，想要让我们“住进”Will的脑海，感受到这个人物的内心和变化。但问题是在混乱琐碎自以为是的笔法下，这个Will是真的不招人喜欢。虽然反复渲染他写的那些专栏有很强大的力量，但作者并没有能够成功地表现出来，导致我实在无法get到这个Will哪里就有这么特殊了。九万字写下来，都无法让读者共情，甚至大多数时候无法理解他行为的动机。

至于拔叔，就更是一个暗淡而只有象征意义的影子，非常苍白。拔杯之间的关系，也完全没写出爱情的成分，感觉最后他们在一起也只是因为这是一篇同人，所以必须要完成这个sop。

  
Lisa0后记里说自己在写这篇的时候把很多写作的感受和文中Will的创作过程结合在一起了，看到这句话我心里就觉得不太妙，上一个在后记里明确说自己是自我代入，导致Will有点ooc的是philia……

怎么说呢，作者是需要自恋的，但写同人的时候如果控制不好这种自我意识和炫示的欲望，就很容易人物走偏，故事失控，导致本身想要传达的都无法传达。

以及这篇最后的一个反转虽然很惊人，但我看完就觉得非常没有必要……反而又扣分了。

当然也不是没有可取之处的，比如有几个他们互动的场景颇为带感（奈何太少了！为什么不多写点！）

总体来说不推荐吧。

LiaS0这个作者在我这里真的是评价仿佛过山车，好的时候特别好，不好的时候特别不好……现在整得我看到她的文都有点怕了（。

PS：这篇文里有一段剧情让我印象深刻，不是因为别的什么，而是因为在我眼里很适合编成段子（。

讲的啥呢，讲的是另一个杀手在犯罪专栏记者Will的公寓里留下了一具尸体，Will一回到家，一直在和他交锋的ripper在黑暗中出现，表示Will你本来就被FBI跟踪怀疑了，现在更说不清楚了，这样吧我帮你一个忙你帮我一个忙，然后几番对话之后Will就跑走了。  
  
结果第二天回到公寓，Will发现自己的破公寓里不但没有了尸体，而且还一！尘！不！染！连袜子都摆得整整齐齐。  
  
虽然这个剧情是很严肃的，但莫名狂戳我笑点。主要是我脑补了拔叔一个人在Will家大扫除的情景，叠衣服拖地板擦桌子还附带收拾垃圾（垃圾里包括尸体），也太贤惠了吧！当代田螺姑娘，哦不，田螺杀手了。

[Black Rock Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227887) by [bokunojinsei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunojinsei/pseuds/bokunojinsei)

连续看了几篇不怎样的大长文决定清一下味蕾，这篇三万多字，算个中篇吧。

这篇作者说是写给mokuyoubi的，也就是a great and gruesome height的作者，我看到这个，再定睛看一看简介，觉得这大概会是一篇非常刺激的双黑文学。

看完以后，嗯，果然没猜错，非常刺激（举起大拇指

这篇的设定是个双杀手au，Will早就黑化了，然后某一次在公路上搭便车“捕猎”，结果好巧不巧，刚好搭到了ripper，也就是拔叔（命运！）

拔叔当然也存着把Will当猎物的心思，于是两个狠人开始了互相试探周旋的博弈，从假模假样地客套，到真刀真枪的搏杀，各种意想不到的事情接连发生，完成了一个宿命般的夜晚。  
  
这篇文最主要的障碍可能就是得先接受Will早就黑化的设定，这里的黑化还不是常见的义警，而是真正意义上没什么道德基准的杀手。要读者接受Will一开始就是这样的人，其实比想象中要更难。

我以前在扫文的时候说过，某一些文里热衷塑造的“完全黑化的冷血高智商杀手Will”，看着好像很“带感”，其实和另一些文中一味只是“无辜脆弱小白兔Will”是一样ooc的，本质是只就某一个特质过分延伸，忽略了人物的复杂性。

这篇可能是因为篇幅短的缘故，拔叔倒是没什么问题，Wil作者努力圆了一下背景，但因为设定本身的关系，还是不可避免地有偏差，好在作者努力写出了Will性格里其他的一些层面，所以不算特别跑偏，至少还在我不会弃文的范围内。

不过一旦你能接受这个双黑人设，那它的优点就会很明显了，情节的调度安排很有张力，发生在一个晚上的种种交锋，致命的杀意与强烈的吸引力彼此拉扯，像一个永远处在变动中的天秤，随着偏离的方向不断变换。无论是场景安排，格斗描写还是最后的肉，都写得很有画面感，也很带感。

总而言之看完忍不住长舒了一口气，可以说是很满足很爽了～

[Lafitte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797848) by [bokunojinsei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunojinsei/pseuds/bokunojinsei)

因为蛮喜欢Black Rock Mountain的，所以看到有续篇立刻就看了起来~

这篇紧接着讲述拔杯这两个杀手在初识那一晚后是如何相处的，以及为了解决共生的摩擦，两人前往Will老家路易斯安娜州参加庆典，外加合作狩猎的故事。

这个续挺出乎我的意料，说实在话，我原本预想在那么带感那么有张力的初遇之后，可能续篇会进入一个甜甜蜜蜜搞对象的套路里，毕竟不少开头带劲的拔杯au文在两个人搞上以后就会自动进入这个模式（也不是说不好，其实我挺爱看的=-=）

但这篇还真的没有落入窠臼，反而严格遵循了它自身在第一部里架构出的人物个性与关系，将两个秉性古怪又坚持独行的杀手在共存上的冲突，以及杀意和欲望的暗流都刻画得非常到位，张力完全不打折扣。

最后的高潮戏是两人在路易斯安娜州节日庆典中的狩猎。酣畅而血腥的场景描写延续了第一部的风格，动作非常有画面感，毫不矫揉造作，读起来极为爽快。

这一段也有我特别喜欢的一句台词。出现在两人狩猎完，干掉了一屋子的匪徒，Will浑身浴血，在搏斗中，也在拔叔面前彻底地展现出内在的强大和美，他在匪徒头领的尸体旁边慢慢蹲下，问拔叔，“你想要取下他的哪一部分？”

拔叔注视着他，“Have you ever taken a man's heart, Will? ”

你曾经攫取过某个人的心吗？

这真的是只有拔杯这个西皮才能有的一语双关，又丧病又罗曼蒂克，太妙了。

而且这里我觉得其实有一个意想不到的小小的反转。毕竟拔杯文中通过共同杀戮来获得更高理解是很常见的，只是这篇在这里反套路了一把，明明可以有更简单的解法，但它采取的是更微妙也更注重人物内在心理的一个角度。

具体我就不剧透了，只能说单凭这一点，就是颇为难得的一篇文了，更何况它通篇都写得很好。

可能唯一的短板还是在这个设定的Will比较难联想到原作吧。这个我在前面的扫文里也说过，这种偏差是这样一个设定下的Will所必然会有的。

拔叔这篇倒是比前一篇要更贴近原作了，没有太大的问题。刻画来说，是非常让我满意的。

总而言之还是那句话，如果你能接受这个一开始就双黑的人设，又喜欢比较带劲爽快的强强文学的话，这个系列不容错过~

[The Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636134) by [bokunojinsei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunojinsei/pseuds/bokunojinsei)

没错，因为喜欢Black Rock Mountain这个系列，我又忍不住去找了这个作者以前写过的文，多数是短篇，这个比较长，就开看了。

这篇的情节很简单，也属于比较典型的canon-divergence，讲的是Will在佛罗伦萨刺杀拔叔未遂后，拔叔没有选择掏出开颅锯，而是直接带着昏迷的Will离开，回到了东欧。

整篇文就是在讲他们隐居在拔叔老宅里的故事，以及整个过程里他们关系的演进和变化。

其实它选择的这个时间点我觉得是很合理的，你想，那个时候的拔叔同时准备了开颅的锯子，以及一整套为Will量身订制的西服，他是做好了两手准备的。

在剧中因为Will选择杀死他，他选择了前者，那如果他选择了后者呢？

从这个角度出发去探讨这个问题，如果写得好的话，是会非常有意思的。

然而实际效果来说，我觉得是没有到达我的预期的。行文也好，对人物的挖掘也好，都不够出彩。虽然整体没什么大的缺点，但也相对显得平淡了。

首先这个divergence的开局本身就有一些问题，我不觉得拔叔会把Will带回东欧老宅，我相信不到没有别的出路的时候，拔叔是绝对不会回那里去的。他自己在剧中也多次强调，他已经很难再回到故乡了。

而这篇文虽然发生在东欧的古堡里，但却基本没有谈到拔叔的过去，仿佛这就是一个普通的隐居的场所，这其实是很不合理的，因为如果他们一起回去，一定是会谈到过去的，不管是刻意还是无意。

既然写得就仿佛随便哪一个乡间别墅，何不就直接设置成拔叔某个别墅呢……何必要放在东欧，是吧。

然后就是整个故事虽然设置在佛罗伦萨之旅的后面，但两人的关系、以及各自的心理状态，都并不能给人接续那个时间点的连贯感。

尤其作者用连篇累牍的心理描写刻画的这个Will，如果说他的过于纠结是基于原作此时内心挣扎的状态，尚是情有可原的话。那他每一次行动上的消极和温和，就是真的有点ooc了，尤其在那个时间点，他内在的黑暗面本应是全三季中最不加掩饰，最放任的，但这篇却基本规避了这一部分，在认知上显得和第一季开头的Will没有什么不同。

而和Will对应，拔叔也被描绘得十分平和，可以说是善解人意，深情款款，当然这是很典型的同人里的拔叔塑造。但放在这个时间点进行对照，仔细想来也很违和，原剧里此时他的失控，他的心碎，都没有表现出来，只是淡淡带过，这就很难让人信服。

要一句话总结这篇的问题的话，就是作者采用了一种比较偷懒和简便的方法，她没有化解本应存在的矛盾，而是选择了逃避问题，将问题轻量化。

最后的效果就是虽然互动是很甜的，但原本拔杯之间那种吸引人的独特张力也消失了。

如果是别人也就算了，从Black Rock Mountain来看，这个作者是非常善于创作富有张力的强强人物关系的，她完全可以写得出那种总在杀意和爱意中周旋转折的关系，这就未免有点可惜了。

  
虽然上面都是吐槽，但也是因为我对作者有更高的期待吧，如果不十分讲究它divergence的那个时间点的话，其实整体还是不错看的，没有我看ill intention或者Sensates的时候那种烦躁的心情。

尤其因为全文无事发生，就是在古堡里过日子，特别适合在冬天的晚上，睡前看那么一段，效果十分温馨还好睡（。

而且作者基本功还是在的，又很会戳苏点，有一些段落的互动，真的看得人dokidoki，UST的建立写得很好，最后一段的肉更是保持了她前一个系列的高水准，画面感和细节都十分到位，又干脆不啰嗦，看得我想热烈鼓掌（。

总体还是推荐的~

[The Spider's Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545184) by [SleepyOwls (arte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/SleepyOwls)

来了，到我这次最喜欢的一篇文了！

这篇是我微博上的基友安利给我的，一万多字的中短篇，故事梗概用一句话讲就是两人跳崖后，Will重伤不治死在了拔叔的怀里，然后拔叔在那一瞬间穿回到了过去，回到第二季Will出狱后来重新找他，也就是开始设局诱捕他的那个时间点。

但这个穿越有一个限定规则，就是只持续一天时间，失去了属于他的Will的拔叔，要怎么利用这过去的24小时呢？

这篇真的是写得非常好。

首先是设定和叙述的视角有一个很精妙的结合。时空跳转这个梗其实并不新鲜，难就难在要怎么写出这个梗带来的独特的心理状态。

文章一开始在前言说明了时空跳转的设定，但正篇笔锋一转基本采用的是过去时Will的视角，这个第二季中期的Will，他所见到的拔叔的很多情绪反应，是不合逻辑的，是很奇怪的，他想不通原因。

但是读者知道为什么，知道每一个停顿，每一个愣神，每一个凝望背后，走过了怎样漫长的道路。

那道路上有数不尽的伤痕，有倒在地板上奄奄一息的鸦羽鹿，有刻着骷髅纹章的教堂，有月光照耀下黑色的鲜血，也有最后终于得到，又彻底失去的永恒的瞬间。

  
作者实在是很懂这种视角差带来的隐秘的虐感，在全文视角的几番差异上做尽了文章。加上篇幅不长，文笔优秀，整个故事就因此格外有一种别样的诗意，以及一种被内在化了、需要细细品味的深情。

就如同它的标题，佛陀在地狱中放下的蜘蛛丝。救赎和私心，在这个结构精巧如玻璃盒子的故事中，通过折射和彼此映照，形成美妙的对称结构。

整篇文章对白非常妙，人物刻画也很还原，张力和权力关系的置换也体现得极好。

可能唯一的缺点也是篇幅的问题，导致Will的一些决定和转变显得突兀了一些。但这个没什么办法，如果篇幅再拖长一些，可能就没有现在这个整体的效果了。

结尾我非常喜欢，戛然而止，却极有余味。  
  
我之前看长文多，中短篇一是看得比较少，二是看的多半是比较套路化的文，发现这么一篇颇为本质，又很有趣的文，还是很开心的。以后再被问起推荐的中短篇，我就可以骄傲地拿出这篇进行安利了！


	15. Chapter 15

[Ravenous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472536) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock)

…………

……说好要袖子撸起来哭天喊地猛吹一番，结果又一时词穷了。

能怎么办呢，这篇文的妙处真的太多，唯有自己亲身体验去读，才能真正体会，而且建议不要看剧透。

我常常讲，拔杯同人，到现在这个阶段对我已经是一种“cosy read”了。在不断地对我所熟知的人物、剧情进行重新演绎的过程中，我能得到一种莫名确定和安心的感觉，文中的人物们对将来自己的命运无知无觉，只有我身为观者看过千百遍，而真正吸引我、吸引同人读者的，正是这千百遍相似但又不同的演绎，在细微的差异中迸发出的新鲜感触，可以帮助我们不断回溯到剧作本身、cp本身，去体验、复现最初打动我们的东西。

只是同人文创作多了，就难免涉及到套路和新意的一个平衡。要怎么既让读者顺利体会到那些熟悉的打动她们的萌点，又能产生新的动力，能不断在文本上有新的发现和惊喜，又要保持人物和关系的准确刻画，这就真的很难了。

Ravenous全部做到了。

这真的实在是一篇写得非常聪明的文，不止体现在对视角的选择上，更体现在极精妙的结构上。

全文分两条线：

1.摘录的Lounds创作的true crime非虚构书籍《Ravenous》。

这条线真的是写得太有趣了。

我们为什么喜欢true crime这个体例，之前和别人讨论过这个话题。人们热爱阅读true crime书籍，热爱探索人性深处各种诡谲阴暗的角落，这些可怖的人物和事件来源自真实的世界，但又看上去超脱我们日常的生活，也就使人们感到一种“有距离的危险”，一种安全的刺激，既如坐针毡，又放不下手里的书。而且和推理或者惊悚小说不同，这些人的人生因为真实存在过，而有更海量的数据和生活细节，能满足人们前藏在心底的共有的窥私欲。

Lounds这条线就是很好的例证，绘声绘色，描写精到，资料翔实。其中她引用了庭审的记录，描述了审讯室监控摄像拍下的画面，更时不时从Hannibal的财务支出中做出推论。各种证词和数据被她信手拈来，揉合出一个极为吸引人的故事，一个有关Hannibal Lecter和他的FBI探员朋友，Will Graham的故事。

然而和真实的true crime小说不同，我们作为拔杯同人的读者有先前的知识储备，对这个故事的很多部分心知肚明，Lounds和世人百思不得其解的谜团，我们却知道背后的原因，他们口口相传，众说纷纭的那些传奇人物，我们却有幸早就相识。

这就形成了一个美妙的视角差，而我是很喜欢这种叙述方式的，以前在扫文里也提过，基本是我的软肋萌点之一，能把视角差玩得好的，真的是biubiu地在我的萌点上戳……

这篇把它和true crime这种体例一结合，就更是很奇妙的阅读体验，比单纯的true crime八卦欲更进一步，近乎一种共谋，一种躲在帷幕之后偷看世人困惑不解的快感。

只不过……难道你就真的了解这一次帷幕之后的全部真相吗？

第二个视角差来自第二个叙述者。

2.Clarice的水牛比尔案件。

这条线基本遵循的是电影《沉默的羔羊》的主故事线，只是这个版本，当然是电视剧的版本。

和充满八卦气息的Lounds不同，在Clarice的故事线里，你只能从只言片语和一些Clarice收集的资料和功课中看到拔杯过往经历的大概轮廓，这个轮廓不涉及Lounds那样的主观价值判断，Clarice只是描述了她看到的、听到的，留下读者我们自己去猜想。

而在和Hannibal的交谈中，在和其他人物的对话中，我们能够感受到一个人无形的在场，所有人都知道这个人对Hannibal Lecter有多么重要，他们不敢当面明言，但他的存在无处不在，在每个人的舌尖，每个人的大脑中。

每一次提到Will Graham的名字，都像是一个奇异的咒语，人们屏住呼吸，无法预测Hannibal的反应。

正是这种惴惴，这种视角的叙述者隐隐感觉到但无法解码的隐秘感，形成了一种新的视觉差。有点类似[In Sickness and in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651000)这篇里的感觉，就……对我来说也是非常爽的爽点（。

更妙的是两条故事线的交织，每一个交错的点都是经过精妙的设计的。在彼此交织的过程中，一点点揭开过去的“真相”，到底哪一个宿命的夜晚发生了什么，而又将要发生什么？

其他就不能再说了，得要自己去看，在整个阅读的过程中，读者们和Clarice一样，也将经历期待被不断颠覆、谜团逐渐得到揭晓的过程，各种反转都有其原因，种种伏笔也均得到巧妙的收束。

我看这篇文是一口气看完的，看的过程中好几次击节赞叹，心潮澎湃，实在是太久没有遇到阅读体验这么棒，所有痛点都被安排地妥妥当当的文了。

在这么精妙的写作设计下，这篇文其他的优点，比如纯熟的笔法，比如对剧情节奏的控制，比如描绘的人物情绪的积累和爆发，比如对拔杯形象的准确把握，可能放在其他文身上都已经十分难得，但在这里反而相对不那么夺眼球了。在华丽的架构下，往往有着本身足够扎实的根基。

说是这么说，但想想还是要提一句对Hannibal的塑造，拔杯同人文凡是设置拔叔一开始就入狱的文，Hannibal很容易一不小心就被塑造得类似霍普金斯的老拔叔。更何况这篇文主线基本根据电影沉默的羔羊来走，但这篇的Hannibal读下来完全不是老拔叔，就是麦子的版本，且相当准确，完美地展现了第三季后半段Hannibal入狱后的气场和个性，可能可以说是我看过的所有同人里对拔叔的塑造最为成功之一。

啊这篇文真的太棒了，已经排入我最爱的前三名了。能遇到这么棒的文，我上面写这么多废话干啥，去看就是了！

上一篇扫文说对拔杯有点七年之痒，不过今天读完Ravenous真是重燃爱意，啊，拔杯太好嗑了，世间难寻的西皮，我离开了它要怎么办！（仰天落泪）

所以你看，好文有时是提供新的角度，有时是重新传递本质的情感，总之契机对了，就会再次激发你对原材料/原文本的爱，这也是同人的一大意义所在吧。

PS：这篇有一句对白我极喜欢。“He's got a type.”妈呀，被这一句话戳死萌点。

PSS：我看完之后火速打开作者的主页，居然就只写过这一篇拔杯，我哭了TAT

好了缓一缓，来草草（？）扫一下在ravenous之前看的几篇文。

[Salt in the Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154798) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale)

[Tormentor, Mentor, Pleaser, Appeaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978456) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale)

这两篇是接续S313的一个系列“Mentor Tormentor”里的头两篇。

Salt是讲拔杯跳崖之后紧接着在海浪之间求生的短篇，后面这篇就是讲之后他们两个的关系怎么发展，Will如何真正成长。

光看这个介绍，的确是非常大路的post313文，基本上所有post313文都逃不开这个命题：拔杯的关系会如何演进。

看上去同一性很强，但我为什么一直这么喜欢看，就是因为在这个相似的主题下，非常考验作者对两个人关系的解读与共情。313的结局，无论在个体还是两者的关系上，都是一次质变，也是两个人多年个体发展和相互关系的汇总和聚合。因此作者对他们在跳崖之后的描绘，是最能说明作者对人物的理解的，这种理解剥离了所有AU的设定或者个人的fetish，还原到很本质的原著层面。

这篇文，怎么说呢，在基本功上是没有什么问题的，情节的安排上也算妥帖，最大的问题就是出自对两个人关系的理解上。作者塑造的拔杯，在跳崖之后的最初阶段，其实仍然是比较不平等的，为了体现Will的成长和人物弧光，她将故事开始的Will设定得比较弱，过于依赖拔叔，过于纤细，拔叔也相对应地，就成为了一味深情的情圣，少了原剧的那种气场和存在感，形象变得单薄了不少。

虽然随着剧情和人物的发展，最后Will有了进一步的蜕变，变得更传统意义上地自信和强大，但是整体还是觉得哪里怪怪的，就，感觉是从小妖精变身成了一个很厉害的妖精……这和我的解读有着微妙的不合，我以前说过，Will在我眼里一直是潜藏的龙，他在跳崖前就和拔叔棋逢对手，虽然在他们的博弈之中他常常以退为进，但本身这是一个积极和掌控的过程，而不是说一个纯被动的被塑造的过程。

或者说，本质问题在于，很多同人，喜欢把价值的自我实现完全归结到“被爱”这一层面上，一种借助他人的宠爱来反向征服和自我实现，虽然这篇最后的结果可能也是成长为一个很强大的个体，但这个体更像是拔叔的一个分身，少了真正的独特性。他们的关系，也因此失去了更复杂的探讨，以及一种真正的对等。

说到底，你要怎么和你的造物对等呢？

这篇文其实写得还可以，但越看越觉得心里有个疙瘩，始终过不去。仔细思考之后，归纳出了上面写的这个原因，也因此最后和我想象中的post313是有不小偏差的。加上作者的对话写得不大好，浅显直白，一直让我有些出戏。

其实不止这一篇如此，很多文的作者都是这么去理解的，尤其拔杯，是一个爱恨极为强烈，权力关系不断置换，绝对性很强的西皮。也因此很多作者会把这种爱情的绝对性理解得，怎么说呢，两方个体在其中完全消弭了其自身的独特和乖张，变得没有了张力，只剩下黏糊了。  
  
也不是不可以，但是就没什么意思了嘛=-=  
  
这个系列还有好几篇文，其中一篇是六万字的中长篇，讲他俩入狱，然后Claurice登场，和原本富勒的计划还挺符合的（。）

想想这个系列在人物塑造上已经过了最让我不愉快的那个阶段，ooc的程度也还在我的忍耐程度之内。有空的话应该也会看一看后续。

[if the heavens ever did speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270093) by [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog)

中短篇的杯拔文，英文一万字左右，非常好看的一篇post313。

上面说过post313很考验作者对原作人物和他们之间关系的理解。这篇是很好的一个例子，其实它选取的角度也是很常见的：Will在坠崖以后如何面对自己和拔叔的关系，如何真正接受自己的蜕变和对拔叔的情感。

这个过程被不同人写了很多次了，有各种不一样的展开，有些很顺利就接受，有些就要更纠结矛盾一些。

这篇侧重表现Will一种“惩罚”的心态。他想要让自己恨拔叔，他觉得自己应该恨拔叔，于是他惩罚他，用一种“让Hannibal永远得不到他最想要的，但却偏偏近在咫尺”的方式。

Hannibal最想要的是什么，Will当然清楚了，就是Will Graham。

于是这篇文充满了一种unresolved sexual tension，一种有意为之的残忍而又美妙的戏弄。

然而Will真正想要惩罚的对象其实恰恰是他自己，是即使伤好了，已经恢复行动能力，却仍然无法离开，无法和Hannibal分割，无法真正去憎恨Hannibal的自己。

拔叔深知这一点，正因此，他对这些惩罚欣然接受。他通过对这一过程的默许，无形中引导Will，去真正看清和解开他心中的症结。

这种心理的描摹其实很到位也很有趣，十分符合原作中他们时时刻刻都有两面性，总在不停翻转的关系。

难得的是对白也写得很好，非常得神韵。

总之是很推荐的一篇，我对这对的正逆毫无意见，只要写得够好，怎么样都可以，或者说好的文，攻受正逆这一要素在对人物互动的构造上是不应该有太多影响的，这篇就是很好的证明。

同时porn with plot要怎么写，怎么构建能很好地表现人物内心和情感的情欲段落，这篇也给出了很漂亮的答卷（没有人在出这种考题好吗


End file.
